Future Taking Flight
by G1Splicer
Summary: Set beyond the volumes of DxD, Issei struggles between his responsibilities as an ultimate-class devil, those he accepts as a White Dragon Emperor, and most importantly, his duty as a father. A companion story to my main work, Holy Inferno Dragon. Anticipate semi-consistent updates each month, though subject to temporary pauses as Holy Inferno Dragon remains my top priority.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not speak Japanese, possess a Sacred Gear, own Highschool DxD, nor make profit from any fan-written work based upon or derived from it.

* * *

"Speech"

' _Thoughts_ '

" **Incantation"**

(' _Albion, mental_ ')

 **(Albion Speaking)**

* * *

 **A companion fic to my main story,** _ **Holy Inferno Dragon.**_

* * *

 **Future Taking Flight**

"It's not fair! I wanna go!"

"Take me with you!"

Issei snorted with amusement as he tied up his boots. He'd been given his marching orders from Grayfia in person only that morning, a devil had gone stray and an alarmingly powerful one at that. A former demihuman from Greece, and as fate would have it the Greek pantheon seemed to have the overwhelming notoriety in infamous monsters. This one had been applying for high-class evaluation too, another mark for caution.

"Life isn't fair," the eldest dragon finished lacing his boots and stood, grabbing a leather jacket from the closet near the door. A gift from Xenovia, who not only was a brilliant fighter but overtime had became quite the fashion guru. "The sooner you realize that, the easier it'll be the next time."

"But you always go alone and we never get to watch!" A childish stomp echoed on the hardwood floor. "We're not babies! We can take care of ourselves!"

Issei snorted once more and looked down at his two sons. Ex and Kurenai were right; they weren't babies anymore. Still, ages four and five respectively weren't exactly combat ready.

"This is a dangerous hunt, not 'bring-your-kids-to-work' day." Issei knelt but even then the two heads of crimson and midnight hair had to look up to meet his gaze. "I don't have the luxury of devoting vital attention to keeping my rampant offspring alive in a high combat situation."

Both boys glares at him. The Power of Destruction flared in Ex's palm, while Kurenai called upon his family's inherited Holy Lightning to dance from his fingertips. Both then reached up to punch him in the face as best they could.

Issei made sure to crane away his neck ever so slightly so that the impact lessened on tiny knuckles. Not for his safety, they weren't nearly strong enough to leave more than scorch marks yet, but to make sure neither broke their hand in the attempt.

"I don't see why you're complaining." Issei shrugged the jacket on. "You two have the hard jobs to keep your mothers distracted. As well as keeping your siblings entertained."

Truly, the Hyoudou mansion in Kuoh had undergone several renovations. The nursery in particular. If these two were here, they'd had to escape their seven siblings, the watchful eye of their caretaker and any of their mothers present. Points in their favor for making it this far without being detected. Granted, Xenovia and Rossweisse might consider combat exposure to be a wonderful learning opportunity, but superior numbers had vetoed that idea before.

"Don't wanna," was the chorused reply from his eldest sons. Issei resisted the urge to facepalm; had he been like this as a child? He couldn't remember giving his parents his much grief. Gods only knew how he hadn't driven Hikari mad with his other antics though.

"Tough luck." He grunted as he motioned for them to leave the entry hall. "You're not old enough to be anywhere near actual fighting."

"We can fight!"

"Ex, you still have a band-aid on your knee from when Kurobara bit you for stepping on her tail. If your baby sister can do that even limited to crawling, you aren't nearly prepared as you might think, to say nothing of how Airi rallied the others to sit on you."

He turned to Kurenai who was failing to hide his snickering at his brother's chastisement. "And don't think I haven't forgotten that you're still grounded. Prank or not, Robertina is terrified of thunder now, so you aren't going anywhere."

 **(Listen to your father, hatchlings.)** A voice echoed in the hall, emanating from the dragon's back. **(Like it or not, you're staying.)**

"Grandpa! Please!" Both trying to appeal to the Heavenly Dragon. The time honored tradition, when a parent says no, seek the permission of a grandparent or in this case, many-great's grandfather.

 **(Absolutely not. I've had enough trouble with your father's teenage years. You will be staying or no stories for a month. Try and sneak out and even if you survive your mothers' wrath I'll make it two.)**

Both boys clammed up at the threat. In terms of stories, Albion surpassed nearly all their relatives in storytelling due to how ancient he was. He had probably forgotten more tales and poems than their immediate parents could tell, making bedtime stories with Issei as the proxy that much more enjoyable. And their absence would be nothing compared to the creative ideas nine women could collaborate upon without crossing into corporal punishment.

Ex and Kurenai both looked up at him somewhat forlornly before whispering their goodbyes and good-lucks. Then they both turned to head deeper into the mansion, back to studies, snacks, and naptimes.

To their surprise, they were both picked up by the scruff of their necks and found themselves sitting on a shoulder of their father. "Aw, what the heck. I'll catch Hell from your mothers for this, but one quick flight before I leave shouldn't hurt anyone."

"AWESOME!"

With both boys repositioned to look over each shoulder, Issei quietly moved outside before shutting the door. Flesh wings spread wide, it only took one downbeat to bring them high above Kuoh, a testament to how time and training had done their work.

Making sure the two were holding on tightly, Issei began his near daily aerobatics. Pulling out of a tremendous dive only to flare his wings fully, he looped upside down and sideways, pulling tight turns that stunt pilots could only dream of. Spiraling upward, the three broke the cloud layer to find themselves in a sea of bright setting sun and glowing white.

"Ex, if you would do the honors," Issei bumped his shoulder up to get the attention of his son who was still shrieking in joy. The redhead shook himself, took a deep breath and roared. Black and red flames, his mother's Power of Destruction roiled forth and Issei watched with pride as the torrent lasted six seconds, a record for the boy, while clearing the wisps of vapor from before them for roughly ten yards. It was a quiet roar, much less flashy than his brother's composed of Lightning, but he was yet young. Without the clouds, all of Kuoh lay for them to see, lights beginning to form as the night began to set in.

"Here we are...," Issei grinned.

"... rulers of the sky!" Kurenai finished as he made a fist and pumped it in exhilaration.

Ex cheered in agreement with his brother, but Issei wasn't paying attention anymore. There was a distinct voice coming from below.

Down, it said. Now.

Instantly and without warning Issei flipped, grabbing his sons and holding them close to his chest as he dove. From that height, reaching terminal velocity wasn't difficult, and after his course was set he stowed his wings of scale and bone in exchange for fresh ones of metal and light. With the greater speed they afforded, he took care not to give his children whiplash from the sudden declaration as he crossed over the gates to their home.

Setting them down, he and the little ones looked at the open doorway. Two women stood there, looking as if they hadn't aged a day since graduation. Hands on her hips, one looked irritated, while the other demurely covered her mouth to hide any laughter.

The Crimson Empress of Annihilation tapped her foot. "Inside you two. With the others. Now."

Though their wings were still underdeveloped, both boys practically flew inside, though the Priestess of Lightning and Thunder gently tousled her son's hair as he passed. Akeno's gaze turned to him as the facade fell.

"Why must you make things difficult," she complained. "Can you go a single day without caving to their demands."

"You make it sound easy!" Issei pointed at the hybrid Fallen. "Don't tell me you can deny every request!"

"We have to. You spoil them too much," Rias stabbed him in the chest with one pointed finger. "You take them flying. You take them to get ice cream, to the movies. Bedtime doesn't exist in your vocabulary and you even painted your ScaleMail red and let them all use their powers to take their anger out on the family rival to keep them from arguing."

"And it hurt me to bring myself to deface my armor like that, but such are the lengths I go for them," Issei nodded solemnly as it was the greatest sacrifice he could make.

"You complete moron," Akeno pinched his cheek, but there was no malice in it. "How can we get a chance to spoil them rotten when you take every opportunity yourself?"

"Akeno! Don't take his side!"

Issei couldn't help but laugh, at the look on their King's face when she whirled upon the other woman. Picking them both up in his arms, he spun in place.

"Issei! Put us down." Rias squeaked in an unladylike manner. "The children are watching!"

Nine little heads were lined up in the nursery window, though they ducked out of sight when Issei looked up and he reluctantly let them down. Still, Rias and Akeno didn't move, both holding an arm to wrap around them.

"You have to go," Rias sighed wistfully.

"You know I do." Issei kissed the top of her head. "As much as I care for her, your sister-in-law knows just how to find the hardest assignments and keep them reserved for me. The longer I wait, the more time this one has to harvest more innocents."

"Then go," Akeno whispered as she reluctantly removed herself from his grip, Rias mirroring her motion. "And hurry back."

"I'll be back by morning." He quickly kissed them before activating his armor. Instantly nine little heads were back, noses pressed to the window to watch. Knowing he had a captive audience, Issei straightened. "Give my love to the others."

Using a minute amount of his power, he rocketed upwards in a perfectly vertical takeoff. Fast enough for the blue trail of his wings to form, but not too fast so that the same trails didn't disappear too quickly. Though they were miles away now, Issei grimness she heard the excited cries as his children watched him ascend.

Koneko and Rias would call him a show off. Akeno, Kuroka, Xenovia, they'd tease him for showing off to the kids. Ravel and Rossweisse would both worry for endangering the supernatural world's secrecy. Asia and Irina would watch, gazing up to the heavens even hours after he had departed. And all would worry, after all, the dangers of the world, the dangers even Strays could unleash upon the world were so much more than what they had fought together years before.

But that didn't matter. Though he was leaving even if only for the night, it was to keep them and the world they lived in that much safer. The thought of defeat never even crossed his mind. Eighteen souls flickered, eighteen hearts beat, eighteen voices prayed for his safe return. So long as his wives and their children were safe, he would, no, _must_ return.

But for now, while on this hunt, it wasn't the loving father that was needed, nor the loving husband. Right now, to fulfill his objective and ensure his safe and successful return, he needed to be the warrior twenty-five years of conflict and struggle had forged him to be.

" **I, who have** _ **awoken**_ **…"**

* * *

This is what happens when I'm stuck. Literally stuck. Progress on the lemon scene since August? 500 words remain after multiple self edits and revisions decimated about several times that. Writing smut is hard.

 **Fu-reiji, Shirou Fujimura, LordxS,** **Shad0wReaper133**

If any of you guys are able and willing to help me co-write the scene I'd appreciate the help. Seriously, the damn scene is the only thing keeping the next few chapters, some of which are, if not very close to being finished and beta-d, from being posted.

Regardless, this is something that I've wanted to write for a while. A future based on Holy Inferno Dragon past the events of the current volume 21 but long before the time travel bringing the kids back to the present in DxD EX. In fact, this might actually be more than supplemental filler content. I'll probably be introducing concepts and facts and mythology here that I draw from/ incorporate into _HID_. Ish. I'm still debating on that. 50/50, with similar odds on it being a two-faced coin.

Point is, I needed something to show progress and I really wanted to give you guys something. Hence this work that I've done my best to avoid spoiling anything in the main fic that you guys can't put together on your own with the hints and clues I've made sure to give you.

Some of you, and you know who you are, are insanely good at making connections. I think I've done a fair job of not spoiling anything for the general audience, but for those of who you figure it out, as usual please refrain from posting any speculations in the reviews, to avoid spoiling it for those who avidly search for comments like that.

Notice how this chapter's less than 2k and unbetad? Unbetaed? Not submitted to my wonderful beta Shad0wReaper133? That's cause without the usual bulk or need to follow current storyline or a lemon scene I could knock this out this in less than the 2 hours I have between classes. Yeah. I need help.

Hoping that the next time I update, it's the update you've all been patiently waiting for.

Later! Wish me luck!

-G1Splicer


	2. Safe Return

Disclaimer: I do not speak Japanese, possess a Sacred Gear, own Highschool DxD, nor make profit from any fan-written work based upon or derived from it.

* * *

"Speech"

' _Thoughts_ '

" **Incantation"**

(' _Albion, mental_ ')

 **(Albion Speaking)**

* * *

 **A companion fic to my main story,** _ **Holy Inferno Dragon.**_

 **While I'm writing this to avoid major spoilers for what will come in my main story, this does contain spoilers from the later volumes of the light novels, though interpreted differently to suit my own purposes. Just a heads up, this does take place in the future (before DxD EX series), so it will contain concepts yet to be addressed in HIDragon.**

* * *

 **Future Taking Flight: Safe Return**

As he passed far beyond Japan, Issei made sure to fly high and beyond ranges of detection, of both mortal and mystical means. The decade since the Khaos Brigade's reformation into the Qlippoth hadn't done the Biblical factions and their allies any favors, strong as they had become their enemies grew in number or appeared in greater strengths at a commensurate level.

This assignment in particular was one that had significant potential for disaster. Damn that Rizevim, death wasn't kind enough for the spawn of Lucifer.

Using the stolen Sephiroth Graal as his chosen tool, Rizevim Lucifer had mass produced clones of notable Evil Dragons both enduring and long-deceased. Grave-robbing would be one word for the methods used to acquire bones and scales needed, though Rizevim had once admitted in their confrontations that he referred to his methods as paleontology. Issei was simply relieved that no copies of his father had yet been revealed, but he was nervous that he one day would have to relive such a reunion.

The second issue that came with such research was artificial methods of becoming a 'False' Dragon. In other words, aura enhancement on a massive scale. Not like the intense training or meditation that could possibly lead to such refinement by natural means over the course of millennia. A system that sacrificed memory, limbs, strength, and spirit to somehow accelerate one's existence to cross the gap between Dragons and everyone else. Even if only one could make it to the strength of a low-level Dragon, Rizevim was known to sacrifice tens of thousands for the success.

Needless to say, the hordes of 'True' Dragons took issue with this. The world had finally seen the united Dragon Hordes that Albion had promised so long ago. If there was one upside to their enemies being clones or fakes, it was that the process diminished the copies somehow. Though Evil dragons were naturally stronger than their unaffected brethren, the playing field was about equal against their lacking counterparts.

And that was why Grayfia forwarded him assignments where the stray devil in question had high potential for surviving the enhancement process. Eliminating them before they could undergo the process was preferred, even if they lived through it to become the sub-par dragons their demonic origins were something his Holy attribute granted him a natural advantage over.

Casually breaking Mach 20, Issei would reach Eastern Europe in less than half an hour. True, he'd get there faster by using _Shift_ , the final name of the teleporting technique he had developed so long ago. But his passion for flying was unrestrainable. A grin broke out under his faceplate, Kuroka and Rias had fought over the name for weeks.

For her part, Rias credited it as a breakthrough in dimensional manipulation and translocation, citing how it needed a long and sophisticated designation by referencing texts from research even Rossweisse, Ravel, and Akeno didn't know existed.

On the other hand, Kuroka claimed right-by-mentorship as the original skill had come from his effort and her teaching on Senjutsu and spacial dynamics.

They agreed to settle the matter in a game of cards. Of course, Kuroka skirted the rules of fair play and made sure to serve the lightweight Rias some different brands of sake she had collected. Then, Koneko got involved to keep her sister from cheating outright. Somehow the other girls joined in and it became a game of strip poker. And he somehow was the one who lost all his clothes first, everyone else tying for second. And he hadn't even been playing.

The next morning, a slightly hungover but thoroughly satisfied Rias ceded rights to naming the ability to Kuroka, who named the ability _Shift_. Given many of his techniques were one-word designees, it fit. Divide, Reflect, Reduce, Restore, and now Shift. And Half-Dimension, if one argued for hyphenation.

That last technique was what he used now, generous application and trial and error had taught him to use it in order to condense the space he moved through in order to stop almost instantly regardless of velocity, without the need to maneuver drastically or perform the famous but impractical superhero landing.

Stopping dead over Budapest, he took but a moment to pull out his phone to take a picture. A longstanding ritual, he'd take a picture here and one of his wives would print out and stick it to the giant map in the pseudo-classroom across from the nursery. It was perhaps the only way it kept Ex and Kurenai engrossed in study as they tried to learn about the places their father had been to or fought at.

Sealing it away, he refocused on his mission. Taking a deep breath, he filtered through the sights, sounds, and smells of a bustling capital. He'd thankfully adjusted since his teenage years, he wasn't so easily overwhelmed when he opened himself up to so much stimuli. And… there!

Still armored, Issei simply dropped and used his wings only to steer, letting gravity force him to terminal velocity. He braced his legs, sparks of Holy Flame wrapping his greaves and soles of his boots.

There was a crunch as he tore through a building's roof then a roar of pain as he landed upon a mangy-feathered, winged back. Guess this was one of those days.

An hour later, Issei dispelled his bloody armor and left to find a pub. Really, he didn't need poorly brewed alcohol to dull his clarity, he wanted it specifically to temporarily mute his sense of smell and taste. A False Dragon whose element encompassed both rot and decay? Perhaps after cleansing his palate, he'd end up flying below sea level through the Indian Ocean just to try and feel clean.

Sixty minutes exactly after that, he flash-dried the remaining seawater from his person as he landed on his own front doorstep. Thankfully the smell and feel of cheap liquor and fermented roadkill had vanished via his aggressive bath. Silently unlocking the door, he stepped through and locked it behind him.

Before he went upstairs to the master bedroom, he noticed there was a light in one of the sitting rooms. Curious, he moved to investigate.

Sitting in one of the tall recliners was his third child, Airi. While Issei took it with good humor that most his children better resembled their mothers over him, Airi, Kurobara, and Shirayuki might as well have been clones of their respective mothers. In this case, Airi was the spitting image of Asia, sans stature and figure.

She was reading with a flashlight; a downside to their youth, his children wouldn't develop perfect night vision for a few years at best. Though he was impressed; Airi might only be a few months younger than Ex, but she currently surpassed Kurenai with her hunger for knowledge.

Issei fully admitted that his children had inherited both looks and smarts from their mothers, he could hold his own in games of riddles and logic but book smarts weren't his forte beyond some engineering and medical skills. So it pleased him to no end that the book she was reading was a rather thick novel. No pictures. Impressive, he wasn't doing that at four years old.

"Airi, what are you doing up?"

The blonde pixie jumped up and ran to hug him around his legs. "You're home!" She whispered quietly. She truly was Asia's daughter; she'd inherited politeness as well in regards to the others' rest.

"And you're up too late," he picked her up with one arm while saving her place with a bookmark. "Why exactly?"

The girl frowned and rested her head on his shoulder as she hugged him. "I couldn't sleep. Wanted to know what happened next. My mind wouldn't stay quiet."

Now that was something that was entirely his fault; overthinking and intense contemplation never seemed to affect any of his wives in such a manner.

"Family curse," he kissed the top of her head as he silently walked the halls to the room she shared with her sisters. "You and me both, we think too hard and worry over things we don't need to."

"Mhmm," was the sleepy reply. Hyper-thinker she was at times, she was still a sleepy four year old. One that had a predilection for reading as much as possible, an interest he encouraged wholeheartedly even as she asked him for clarification or definitions of words she didn't know.

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you read to me?"

Rias was right; he couldn't say no to his kids.

"Only to the end of the chapter. We mustn't wake your sisters now."

Teasing the door open, Issei peaked inside before stepping in. Much like the boys' room, the girls' beds were once lined up in what was an orderly line. Now, the beds were pushed closer together.

Kurobara and Shirayuki, both born on the same day. Their tiny beds were perfectly aligned to form a bigger bed, one that they shared. Their cat ears twitching as they dreamt. Even in their sleep, both two-year-olds had their tails wrapped together. Inseparable as twins those two.

Helmwige's bed was in the middle, the three year-old surrounding her bed with scale models of famous monsters of Norse and Japanese legend. The army of mythical creatures paled in comparison to the stuffed toy of Midgardsormr, one of the Dragon Kings, which was wrapped around all four bedposts and whose head she hugged close like a teddy bear. Fortunately none of her siblings were irrationally or somewhat hypocritically afraid of snakes.

On the other side was Robertina's and Airi's beds. Both girls had sheet canopies that made their beds seem like some sort of tent. Princessy and whatnot, but when both girls had pointed it out in a magazine, begging for the accessory Issei hadn't hesitated to hang them from the ceiling personally. The beds were close together, but far apart enough for him to sit down on the floor to read as he tucked her in bed.

Pulling the comforter to her chin, Airi settled in as her father continued on the page she left off. He kept his voice low and quiet, though whispered animatedly as the scenes and characters played out in their quests for love and strength. He barely finished the chapter, the girl having fallen asleep while holding her stuffed version of Fafnir.

Smiling, he gently kissed the foreheads of each of his daughters, holding back chuckles as a few squirmed in their sleep. Zeoticus and Baraqiel had once explained he wouldn't understand the joy of watching his children sleep until he had some of his own. And how right they were, this peaceful scene was one he'd fight tooth and nail to preserve.

Slipping through the connecting nursery, he nodded at the drowsy Rassei, who blinked back at him before turning his neck away with a chuff smelling of ozone. Leaving the trusted caretaker be in his aerie above the common area, he entered through the other door connecting the boys' room to the play room.

Like the girls, the boys had their beds lined up once upon a time. To their parents' amusement and chagrin, the four beds were now stacked on top of each other, ramshackle bunk beds held in place by string, duct tape, superglue, limited-edition hardcover manga and potentially priceless magical dictionaries, scavenged rebar and cement, and enough magic to make undoing the creation not worth its while. Supplies raided from arts and crafts, as well as the library, though even Issei was perplexed as to how they had procured the sturdier components. He privately suspected Millicas might have had a hand in that, enjoying his doting uncle/cousin privileges a bit much.

Kurenai and Ex had the top two bunks, respectively. The silver-haired Zen, the only child to have his father's hair rather than his mother's blue, and baby Shin took the lower two. Different bedspreads though. Black and purple, black and red, blue and silver, and white and gold respectively. Issei shook his head; he longed for the day that the boys' territorialism separated them into different rooms. Only then could he burn the bunks down.

He repeated the same good nights, though with his eldest two he tussled their hair rather than kiss goodnight. They were just getting to that age where they didn't care for overly affectionate displays. Zen was dead to the world when he slept and couldn't care less.

Finally, baby Shin in the lowest bunk that was more of a cradle, magically charmed so that he wouldn't disturb his older brothers with cries or smell. Irina had been overjoyed when she learned she was pregnant, the odds of having children in their unique relationship were worse than Rias' or Ravel's. For an Angel to conceive, and with a Devil no less was tremendous news. But against all odds, Shin had come into the world.

Issei made sure to remove the boy's thumb from his mouth, only to sigh and repeat it when the babe continued to suck his thumb even in his sleep. Giving up, he kissed the infant's head as well. "Goodnight, my little Nephilim."

Having tucked his children in, Issei then crept out and back to his own room. Well, his was the operative word.

Nine figures already lay in his bed, a mess of supple feminine form and multi-colored waves of hair. Issei visibly relaxed before stripping to shorts and climbing in among them. Taking his usual place in the center, the women around him instinctively held on to whatever part of his body was available. Only when they were all situated did Issei let himself drift off.

He was home, safe and sound as promised.

* * *

 **As promised, a semi-monthly update while _HIDragon_ is still being worked on. Good news though, SeerKing and LordxSesshomaru have both graciously been helping me with the more ecchi themes, so look forward to that update before the month is over.**

 **Points to those who figure out which anime have taken up my time in recent months. Some hints more obvious than others.**


	3. Bright Morning

Disclaimer: I do not speak Japanese, possess a Sacred Gear, own Highschool DxD, nor make profit from any fan-written work based upon or derived from it.

* * *

"Speech"

' _Thoughts_ '

" **Incantation"**

(' _Albion, mental_ ')

 **(Albion Speaking)**

* * *

 **A companion fic to my main story,** _ **Holy Inferno Dragon.**_ **As such, only the nine women I've explicitly listed as Issei's harem are married to him.**

 **By popular demand, a list of Issei's children in order.**

 **Kurenai Hyoudou - Akeno's son, age five**

 **Ex Gremory - Rias' son, age four**

 **Airi Hyoudou - Asia's daughter, age four**

 **Helmwige - Rossweisse' daughter, age three**

 **Robertina Hyoudou - Ravel's daughter, age three (and a half!)**

 **Zen Quarta - Xenovia's son, age three**

 **Shirayuki - Koneko/Shirone's daughter, age two**

 **Kurobara - Kuroka's daughter, age two**

 **Shin Shidou - Irina's son, 10 months**

 **Remember that while married, Japanese naming typically alters to save the wife's family name, meaning Ex, Zen, and Shin carry their mother's last names instead of their father's. All others carry their father's, don't need/use last names, or have further relatives to keep the maiden name alive. With Irina, Xenovia, and Rias as only child's or heiress, their children continue their family name.**

* * *

 **Future Taking Flight: Bright Morning**

If there was one thing Issei would always find time for, it was family time. Whether it be foisting responsibilities upon someone else or blitzing through his workload, he was always up for time with his children and wives.

Family movie nights were fun. More often than not, it was Rias who picked as she had the best balance between everyone's interests. Romance, action, intrigue, you name it she knew a film to match the family's movie crazes.

They'd pile into the basement, clustered in front of the giant screen. It was quite frequent that one or two of the children would doze off mid-movie and subsequently need to be carried back to bed at its end.

The reverse was a bit more complicated. Saturday morning cartoons would see a scuffle for control of the remote, underhanded deals and trades for choice of channel, and who sits where, who gets snacks, etcetera. The kids would be up before the crack of dawn to look for an advantage.

The one constant the children shared was that they enjoyed pulling their parents out of bed to watch with them.

Much to said parents' reluctance.

The double doors to the master bedroom flew open with a BANG as Kurenai and Ex made their entrance. The noise woke each of the adults sleeping, though only a few of them graced it with a ' _what the hell is my child doing_ ' look. Notably, Issei, Xenovia, and Kuroka kept their eyes closed and pretended that it wasn't an issue.

The kids were filing in now. The eldest brothers leading the charge, followed by a toddling Zen. Helmwige and Robertina followed close behind, while Airi held Shin's hand for balance as he took ungainly steps.

Seven kids accounted for. Kurobara and Shirayuki were either still in bed, or more likely, pressing as many buttons as they could on the tv remote downstairs already.

Issei withdrew the assumption when two right hands started tapping away at his forehead. One eye slid open just enough to see the two catgirls upside down in his vision. Sitting on the headboard, they were trying to rouse him in their own way.

Each child was brimming with the energy and enthusiasm only kids below the age of ten could muster. Consequently, each parent felt fatigue in equal proportion.

"Dad! Moms! Wake up!" Ex cried out as he mantled over the cushioned bench at the foot of the bed. "It's morning!"

"Yes, yes it is," Rias sighed as she sat up from where she lay, giving her son a look of barely concealed annoyance. A look that had him freeze mid air and nearly crash, were it not for her plucking him out of the air and hugging him to her. "Good morning to you." She kissed his crimson hair, causing him to squirm.

As the children made their way to and atop the bed, their respective mothers roused themselves to wake and greet them. Xenovia casually yanked her son to her by the scruff of his onesie, while Irina was more gentle as she lifted her son up, Shin already with his arms wide and squealing with joy.

Issei became more aware of who was on his immediate left and right as his Nekoshou daughters jumped down and embraced their respective mothers. As it was, Koneko and Kuroka and their children resembled each other so closely that sometimes the only way to visibly tell them apart was hair color and height.

Nekomata and, by extension, Nekoshou had peculiar aging processes. To start, nineteen times out of twenty, any child they had was a girl regardless of the sire's species. Were it a son, the physical traits were present but diminished slightly as the boy took after his father in appearance, with the Nekomata genes eventually being overcome by the sired ones over successive generations; unless the father was another Nekomata, in which case the same thing happened but at a slower rate over generations. On the other hand, girls were practically genetic copies of their mothers. Sure, they might inherit a differing eye or hair color, but otherwise were indistinguishable.

While the boys grew up at rates similar to humans, the girls stopped visibly aging around twelve or thirteen. After maybe four or five years, they'd reach their maturity and safely fall into a coma as their bodily functions slowed for maturation. A week would pass, and the Nekomata would find that her body had been transformed to eternally mimic their mother's, which is to say, take the form commonly associated with the Eastern hemisphere's most famous species of sex demon. And since male Nekomata were inclined to sleep with exceptionally beautiful women, beauty among their kind was considered universal.

Because of all this, Shirayuki and Kurobara might as well be identical twins given they were born on the same day. Also because of this, Koneko and Kuroka now shared the same body type and proportions. So again, hair color and height were the only visual cues to those that didn't know them or had a spiritual connection.

Koneko laid back into Issei's side, Shirayuki trapped between them but looking incredibly pleased with herself. Issei couldn't help himself, he brought his other arm across his chest to caress his daughter's ears and smirked when they twitched in response.

Koneko herself smiled and accepted the good morning kiss Issei gave her. At least, he was sure she was Koneko.

There had been that time when the sisters had alternated magically dyeing their hair, giving him the novel experience to bed apparent twins.

But when she rested her head on his shoulder he knew it was her. "Ise-nya, can we stay a little longer-nya?"

Ah, that was Koneko, who usually asked politely. Kuroka used fewer words and more lewd action to keep him in place.

"I'd like to, but the little devils won't give us even that much." He fake groaned in response, earning a round of laughter from the kids.

A tiny weight settled on his chest. He looked forward to see Kurobara sitting on him, tracing his chest with a finger. One habit shared by all of his daughters.

The physical scars from Tartarus had long since faded from time and intensive healing. Even with their absence, he did retain several from more recent fights, and his daughters seemed prone to do as their mothers, to trace the lines and marks to form some unseen pattern.

"Enough, you!" Issei sat up suddenly, causing Kurobara to squeak as she fell backwards only to be caught in one strong arm. Issei moved his head from side to side, enjoying the cracks as his neck stretched. "We'll never get to cartoons at this rate."

Every child suddenly lost interest in their mother's affections to stare pointedly at their father. "Cartoons!" Eight of them shouted.

"Ka-hoons!" Shin joyfully shrieked but the message and enthusiasm was clear.

"Up, up!" At his insistence, the kids jumped off the bed running for the door and down to the basement. Issei took Shin from Irina, giving her a kiss, as well as giving one to each of his wives as well. "Rest a little longer," he smiled. "I've got this."

"Mou," Ravel whined as she sank down, resting her head on Rossweisse' toned stomach. "This is your fault you know. The excitement, the energy."

"Them being little dragons, struggling to keep up," Irina agreed, resting beside Xenovia. Parenthood took its toll no matter the species, none of the women had the strength to deal with their children so early.

"You'd never give it up," Issei kissed the former Phenex once more, after which she smiled.

"Never."

Laughing, Issei pulled a pair of sweatpants from the dresser, as well as a light shirt. With one hand holding Shin, he dressed with one hand, displaying such skill acquired over years of practice, then marched out to follow their young.

By scent alone, Issei knew they were assembled, with toast, orange juice and milk set to the side. They would have already been watching, but the remote was sealed away the previous night.

"Okay, what are we watching?" He called out as he walked in.

"Magical Levia-tan!"

"Maou Rangers!"

"Holy Inferno Dragon!"

"Ya, Holy Inferno Dragon!"

Issei made an executive judgement. "Maou Rangers it is then." He unsealed the remote to his free hand, before looking to find a place to set his son.

That decision seemed to have been made already. Shin was leaning from his grip, arms outstretched for someone. "Ai-Ai!" Airi scooted to the side for her little brother, so Issei set him down beside her. Instantly, Shin started leaning to the side. Young as he was, he could take some steps, sit up, but his balance needed work. He ended up partly in his sister's lap, but she didn't seem to mind. "Ai-Ai!"

And that was how he talked or differentiated names. Dada, mama, Ai-Ai, Ko-Ko, and so on, using the butchered first syllable of one's name to address them. Which was always interesting for newcomers when Ravel, Robertina, Rias, and Rossweisse were in the same room.

Issei opened up the fridge in the room. Passing over the fruit juice and economically healthy snacks Rossweisse kept stocked, he selected a wrapped strip of meat, unsealing a wooden skewer at the same time. Washing his hands before and after shredding the strip further and skewering it, he entertained himself by using his own flame to appropriately grill the pre-breakfast snack.

Meal and remote in hand, he sat down in their center, where he found himself fast becoming a personal jungle gym. "Alright then, let's get started."

The program started and the children hushed each other as the theme song began to play. Even Issei found himself humming along with the childish tune. He shrugged silently and shamelessly continued doing so.

The show itself was a release of a long pre-recorded episode. Issei had no idea where he Maou had had the time to make years of quality children's programming ahead of time and still keep up with their daily responsibilities.

He was aware the women had gotten out of bed and were showering, changing. It was for the best, too much tv wasn't really a good thing after all. Despite Rias claiming that he spoiled them rotten, Issei wouldn't let himself allow them too much overabundance in privileges.

As the episode neared its end, Issei's phone buzzed in his pocket. Retrieving it, he expected to see a notification from Kiba about last night's mutual deployment, or from one of his wives summoning them all to a proper breakfast.

It was neither. Issei shifted and blurred across the room silently, not disturbing the kids as the end theme and credits began scrolling across the screen. He smiled wistfully. To be young and carefree.

He lifted the phone and dialed the number that had alerted him. The phone was picked up by the receiver after the first beep.

"I thought I told you not to disturb me for a few days," Issei calmly stated. Unhappy as he was, he was above ranting to one of his sworn subordinates.

"I'm really sorry, boss," a voice rasped from the device, clearly apologetic. "You know I wouldn't be calling if it didn't need your attention."

He did know. "You have it. Enlighten me."

* * *

 **AN: Merry Christmas!**


	4. For Those We Trust

I apologize for my extended absence, school, work, life will do that. Progress for ch 23 of _HIDragon_ has been sporadic, though brainstorming hasn't. I'm looking at my draft (12k words) trying to unravel where I was going 5 months ago, revisions a lot now that I have a few different ideas now.

I have no idea whether I'm going to try and modify/salvage what I've got or start fresh.

Until then, I've got a few short concepts/omakes that turned into _FTFlight_ chapters. Hope this makes those worried about my progress happy.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not speak Japanese, possess a Sacred Gear, own Highschool DxD, nor make profit from any fan-written work based upon or derived from it.

* * *

"Speech"

' _Thoughts_ '

" **Incantation"**

(' _Albion, mental_ ')

 **(Albion Speaking)**

* * *

 **A companion fic to my main story,** _ **Holy Inferno Dragon.**_ **As such, only the nine women I've explicitly listed as Issei's harem are married to him.**

* * *

 **Future Taking Flight: For Those We Trust**

Was Issei particularly enthused about being called from his home? No, absolutely not. But this was most likely something he couldn't ignore.

See, if he needed to go into battle, he would do it, preferably with his best friend at his side, just as Kiba would appreciate himself backing him up as well. Ideally, it would be just the two of them, as they along with the pacifistic Gasper were the only ones in Rias' immediate peerage to achieve ultimate-class rank.

A common misconception was that once they reached high-class, a reincarnated devil was free to do as he or she pleases. In reality, it was both yes and no. Evil Pieces require tremendous amounts of power and materials to manufacture. The King doesn't get new Pieces to replace them, thus the original relation of lord and vassal continues to exist in a negotiable state unless they trade appropriate pieces, but if they didn't then they were more like equals in social standing. A seemingly conflicting yet somehow functioning existence. Issei and Kiba reaching ultimate class didn't change the fact that they still carried Rias' Evil Pieces.

However, Rias technically has no direct control of either of their respective Peerages, adhering to the laws that devils may not interfere with the servants of another. Neither man had a full Peerage anyway.

In the end, Asia, Ravel, and Xenovia had been traded to his Peerage with Rias' blessing. Rias now had his corresponding unused Pieces, but simply chose not to use them. Given that in Rating Games, he could bring his own Pieces in to support his King's, there was no functional difference in how Rias played in the Games. The slight change would be Asia and Ravel switching out now and then for the role of second Bishop, or both playing in the event Gasper was unavailable.

But beyond the simulated warfare, and in Kiba's absence, Issei only brought a handful of individuals with him into combat theses days. Steadfastly refusing to allow his family along, he made sure to go alone whenever possible. The women he loved may train and grow stronger still, but they all knew they were not ready for the burdens he chose to shoulder. Fortunately, they held no ill will to those who supported him.

Not even an hour after Issei had been first promoted to high-class, he had received several offers and requests. One of which was entirely unexpected. He now had a pseudo-Peerage, consisting of several other dragons who worked for and fought alongside him.

The call was from Bova, one of Tannin's sons, the eldest sired since Tannin himself had been reincarnated. Bova served as his second-in-command and frequent advisor, but only in matters of their race or live combat and strategy. The politicking and traditions of Devils didn't appeal to any of them, and were something Issei only undertook to respect the wishes of his newfound family.

This gave Issei and his team a great deal of operational freedom in the post-Qlippoth era. But as the saying goes, with great power, comes great responsibility.

Issei _shifted_ to the Kuoh warehouse that was more or less the base of operations for his group. Dispelling his armor, he walked into the cratered center. The warehouse had been extensively modified, as it was renovated to discreetly accommodate several reptiles reaching 50 meters in length. But today, Issei and Bova were in human from and could comfortably gather around the buildings sole piece of furniture, an office setup on an elevated platform against one of the building's outer walls.

"Alright, what's the problem." Issei managed to keep his voice level, though he made no other effort to disguise his irritation.

Bova nodded to him apologetically as he approached. "Among several standing orders we agreed to in order to cooperate with Grayfia, this one applies. Agreas nearly went into high alert early this morning. Another copy of Grendel appeared on the outskirts of the city."

Grendel, an Evil Dragon even before his untimely encounter with Beowulf. The Khaos Brigade had managed to find his remains and revive him using their stolen Grail. Though the original was now sealed away, imprisoned in Heaven under Gabriel's watchful eye, copies of him were among the most dangerous.

Worse, Grendel was more than just another Evil Dragon. In terms of appearance, he was more of a bipedal giant clad in scales and wings, unlike most traditional Western or Eastern appearing dragons. Grendel's madness had made him sadistically cruel, a dragon that _chose_ to using serrated weaponry in addition to his terrifying form for extensive terror attacks.

This one would be a weak shade of the original, and certain high-class and most ultimates could stand against one or two at best. But generally it was up to other dragons to fight and defend against them. Even though Grayfia naturally compensated them for the assistance, most natural dragons fought against them anyway.

"Of all the ones to come crawling back from the void," Issei shook his head. "Could we at least have gotten one we could attempt to reason with?"

"Luck is a magical attribute," Bova deadpanned. "For us, that's too much to ask for."

Issei grimaced in agreement and grabbed his subordinate on the shoulder, even as Divine Dividing appeared to _shift_ them into battle.

A few hours later, Issei parted ways from Bova and returned to Kuoh. Annoyed. Mentally exhausted. Quite possibly willing to eviscerate the first annoyance he came across. Grendel was an opponent that he tired of having to fight constantly.

He didn't quite return home yet, a signal flare of power having drawn his attention to a mansion on the other side of town. Given that it was only early afternoon, he decided to take up that invitation. He was in the courtyard of the building, one of his arms encased and armored like some retiarius of ancient Rome. His current opponent was using two short scimitars, but unlike the fight with Grendel, the effort and energy output he expended was much higher.

Issei leaned back, letting a sword point whiz by his cheek. To retaliate, his left arm came up, batting the piece away, before reversing to rake the now-empty space with spread talons.

"You're slower today." His best friend chided.

"I haven't stopped moving in what feels like months," Issei complained. "It's been one fight to the next nonstop." His fingers closed, the spiked knuckles adorning the armored gauntlet speeding toward the Knight's face.

Kiba barely managed to block, relying on Blade Blacksmith to create a vambrace of his own to take the force of the blow. The armor shattered from impact, but it had done its purpose. It was part of the rules between the two. Issei would armor up one limb, and one limb only, while Kiba could only use two swords at a time and partial armor at most. Issei's strength and speed would kill most outright, so a single touch was considered 'death'. Likewise, any part of Issei that wasn't covered in plated metal, an attack there would be considered 'death' to the respected rules. Sparring rules like this were common, meant to challenge both to up their skill. Power was permanently unbalanced between them, so they tested each other differently.

Besides, if raw power was all that mattered, Rias, Akeno, and Xenovia would be ultimate-class as well, with Kiba struggling to meet the cut. A testament to how skilled Kiba was against the competition. Though in recent times, he'd had less opportunity to polish his skills.

"Heh," Kiba panted, trading his scimitars for a broadsword which he leaned against. "You think I haven't been fighting? Fatherhood is no walk in the park."

Issei sensed that neither were really into continuing their spar and simply fell over, content to lie on the pavement. "I have nine, you only have one and one on the way. Cry me a river."

Kiba sat down beside him. "This is payback for mocking you when you had four or five toddlers at once to care for."

"Naturally. How's Tosca doing?"

Kiba sighed, tossing his sword away to disperse. "It's harder on her than it was for Tsubaki."

Tosca Kiba, one of Yuuto's two wives. She had been another survivor of the Holy Sword Project, but her survival was contingent on her awakened Sacred Gear. Bright Aegis, it had placed her body into complete stasis, rendering the toxic gas used harmless for her. It had taken Azazel investigating personally to free her from animated suspension, but by then her uncontrolled overuse in partial Balance Breaker conditions had permanently affected her. She was forever trapped in the body of a thirteen year old girl, despite reincarnation as Kiba's Queen and the best treatment Kiba and Sona could find for her.

"I can ask Asia to check in on her," Issei offered, knowing that worry and fear was agonizing to the trio. Asia's pregnancy hadn't been that much better either, her body even now still unsuited for childbearing. She had physically matured, even if just a little, but Tosca couldn't.

"We'd be grateful," Kiba nodded in thanks, just before he was tackled by a blur. Issei could only smirk as his best friend was overwhelmed by his three year old son in a matter of moments, something he had teased the drake about for years. Taking that as his cue, he stood, choosing to fly out once beyond the estate.

Tsubaki stopped him at the gate, a light smile on her face. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"Sparring. Blowing off steam. You're both scarily similar, you both hide your fears and worries were you think women can't see them."

"Oh, to be seen through so easily. Mothers truly do have eyes everywhere, it's a bit terrifying."

The wooden handle of her naginata whipped out to bash his skull. The wood groaned upon impact, yet he stood unflinching.

He tapped the handle away from him, knowing that it would have just as easily been a ladle or lightning bolt depending on who he mouthed off to at home. "Let me know if anything comes up and I'll bring Asia right away."

Tsubaki's smile grew. "Thank you, Issei." She kissed his cheek lightly in thanks of her own, they both knew what it was and neither would misinterpret it. Neither would their significant others. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to be sure Nagissa doesn't beg his father for sword lessons again."

"So says the spearwoman," Issei chuckled. "Fine! I'm going, I'm going!" He ducked the swing and took off from the driveway. "Tell Tosca we say hi and we're wishing her the best!"

His friend, his family, his unborn child would be alright. He'd make sure of it.

Afterall, Kuoh was a nesting place, away from the Underworld, war and politics. A home for family, for one to be raised safe and sound.

Perhaps it was his own selfishness, but he considered many more than his bond and blood to be family.


	5. The Heart Wants

Disclaimer: I do not speak Japanese, possess a Sacred Gear, own Highschool DxD, nor make profit from any fan-written work based upon or derived from it.

* * *

"Speech"

' _Thoughts_ '

" **Incantation"**

(' _Albion, mental_ ')

 **(Albion Speaking)**

* * *

 **A companion fic to my main story,** _ **Holy Inferno Dragon.**_ **As such, only the nine women I've explicitly listed as Issei's harem are married to him.**

* * *

 **Future Taking Flight: The Heart Wants**

True, Issei was only 30 years old. Comparing that to a devil's longevity or even a dragon's seemingly eternal lifespan, he'd only lived an infinitesimal fraction. Despite that, he'd thought he'd somehow seen everything, experienced everything, ready for what the world had to throw at him.

"I want a boyfriend!"

How he hated the little things that came with fatherhood.

"I said no."

At least Rias would be pleased he'd finally learned to say no to his children.

Robertina stamped her tiny foot on his, accomplishing nothing but making her displeasure known to him. "I want one!"

"You're only three, try again when you're three-hundred. At least. Maybe."

"That's too long! I want one sooner!"

"That's too bad, you don't get one."

Somewhere along the line, Issei had chosen to forget the gender of the boyfriend, already identifying the would-be suitor as an object to rip apart eventually.

"Why don't I?!"

"Because I said so," Issei took a sip of his coffee, wishing it were something stronger, "Also because Daddy will break his legs."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Life isn't fair," Issei took another sip of not-liquor. "But this actually is fair. It's not like Ex or Kurenai want girlfriends."

The two boys looked up from the board game they were playing. "No way," Ex groused.

"Cooties. Scientifically proven. Girls are the Root of all Evil." Kurenai rattled off without hesitation.

"Then what do you call our Moms!? Or your sisters!"

"Moms and sisters. Duh."

"It's only fair that if they don't get girlfriends then you don't get a boyfriend." Issei doubted very much that his sons would hold to their convictions, Rias and the others would absolutely try and play matchmaker, not to mention they'd notice the fairer sex at sometime in the next decade. He trusted his sons to make honorable decisions, he'd make the lessons stick with tough love if need be. But he would not trust anyone with his daughters' hearts so easily.

"I HATE YOU!" Robertina scampered off, most likely to complain to her mother. She'd likely get a lecture about how all boys were the same and not worthy of her time, so he didn't bother getting up.

"She's getting louder each time." Ex complained as he rolled his die. "Always upset over something. Why can't she be like Airi?"

"Because Airi wants to be a nun." Whether that desire lasts would remains to be seen, but life in a convent, the father in him approved. "Tina on the other hand knows that a life of a nun means no dresses and very few shoes."

All three males rolled their eyes. Robertina and Helmwige had already completely filled their scale arrays with clothes and shoes, something that baffled the fully-grown Issei as he was nowhere near his own max capacity.

Issei glanced at his watch before sighing. He stood up and with a series of flashes changed his clothes from casual to formal. Changing outfits via scale array had its uses, especially since he was delaying for tonight's event.

As White Dragon Emperor, he had been invited to Kyoto, specifically the Yokai court as a guest for Yasaka's transfer of authority to her daughter, Kunou. Several representatives from the devils would be present of course, but Rias had politely declined given the current state of their family's territory affairs. Politically speaking he didn't care for the event, but Yasaka and Kunou were good friends of the family and he wouldn't hesitate to show his support.

And since he'd be going to Kyoto, the capital for all things Yokai-related, his dates would be Kuroka and Koneko.

He gave himself a once over, just to make sure everything was immaculately in place. Tailored suit, black with a coiled silver dragon over the breast pocket, he stretched, pleased that everything was in order, including his mobility. Xenovia truly had fashion down pat, especially for his preferences.

He turned around and his jaw dropped. Standing in the doorway were the identical sisters, both dressed in similar kimono's that matched their respective hair color and tied with sashes of the inverse shade. Ears out as usual, and with twin tails flicking idly, both women gracefully stepped forward, where upon Kuroka reached forward and closed his jaw with a click.

"Really now, the man of the house can't be so easily overwhelmed," Kuroka teased. "Especially in front of his sons."

The three adults looked down to the boys who were still playing their war game.

Ex looked at their father, who still had a slack jawed expression and snorted as though he was decidedly unimpressed. "Dad's an idiot."

"Weak to women." Kurenai agreed without even looking. "If liking girls makes men idiots, count me out."

"Hush you," Koneko smirked. "Give it time."

The boys looked at each other. "Never." Both then spat upon their right palms and shook hands in a solemn vow.

Issei couldn't help but sigh once more. His eldest sons were idiots, giving this much blackmail to the sisters, the ones most likely to remember and tease them with once they grew older.

But that wasn't his problem or his concern. At the moment, he had two beautiful women expecting him to take them to a party. Holding his arms out, the Nekoshou attached themselves, Kuroka on his left and Koneko on his right. The elder sister made a swiping motion with her free hand, a magic circle appearing, conveniently overcharged using her Senjutsu so as to spare the dragon any irritation. Without hesitation, the trio entered and departed.

* * *

Ceremonies of this caliber were always and always will be, highly ostentatious. Issei found it rather tiring, but that was no surprise. However, years of coaching from every woman he had married had accustomed him to polite and formal decorum at events such as this.

And so he mingled, making small talk with various guests and court members as they approached him. For good historical reason, people were usually intimidated or even terrified when approached by a dragon. While most people in the supernatural know-how behaved or tried to behave normally, only to fail, Yokai were, like most Japanese, highly respectful people and approached him first. Perhaps they were put at ease by the women at his side and that he was away from his home and less territorial. But either way, he conversed with input from both wives, about current events, Yokai politics, and speculation on Kunou's upcoming reign.

Issei finished up with one conversation with a rather squat kappa, only to find a pair of arms wrapped around his neck and a light weight upon his back. "You came!"

Ah, what a relief. The only Yokai who at an event like this would still act casually with everyone. "Of course I did," he bent his knees slightly so the young woman could stand without falling. "You hurt me so, Kunou-chan."

It had taken time for him to gain control of his Silver Tongue, and being able to hear and consciously use specific honorifics had been a pleasant experience. Even necessary, considering Kunou.

Years previously, when Issei had saved Yasaka from the Khaos Brigade, Kunou had gained a not-so-hidden crush on him when she was eleven. She certainly wasn't eleven anymore, no longer acting like a proper imperial princess and over the years, and despite knowing about dragons and their bonding process, she had flirted with him repeatedly, outright seduction in some cases. The only thing she hadn't tried yet was strip naked and jump into his lap, and for that he was grateful. Issei saw her as a little sister only, and while he acknowledged she was beautiful, he had turned her down for that reason and also that he would remain faithful to the select women in his life.

Kunou darted around Koneko, bouncing with delight. The shrine outfit she wore had changed over time, looking at it now… looking at _her_ now, it was easy to see the same childish Kunou but at the same time so hard to see the same childish Kunou.

She bowed, greeting them formally. "It's good to see you all, Issei, Kuroka, Shirone."

Kunou was one of the few outside the family that Koneko allowed to use her real name.

"And you as well," the white cat smiled. "You seem excited, princess."

"Ready for the throne?" Kuroka asked, tails flicking and ears swiveling forward in anticipation.

Kunou's nine tails swished back and forth and her own ears dropped slightly. "If anything I'm a bit nervous," she admitted. "Okaa-sama ruled for three centuries and she was the best. I've heard the lectures," she glared at Issei, who hadn't actually been about to point out she didn't need to live up to anyone's expectations. "I don't need anyone to tell me how to and not to live to her standards, but it still is a big responsibility. That, and I'm going to miss some freedoms."

A significant downside of being the Kyuubi connected to the key leylines in Kyoto, for her to manage them, just like Yasaka, Kunou wouldn't actually be able to leave once the connection was made and would need to remain in Kyoto until another Kyuubi took her place.

"My condolences, I can understand the frustrations of being caged to one place." Issei was quite sympathetic. "But it won't be all bad, I'm sure."

"True, true. But right now I'm only seeing the little picture." Kunou looked down to her feet, licking her left back and forth nervously. Koneko and Kuroka got the message and gave their excuses, conveniently seeing another familiar monarch in the crowd. Before they left however, both women kissed his cheeks, flaunting that privilege before leaving.

"Shall we, princess," Issei gave his arm out, but his stance was more rigid and formal than before. Kunou notified and frowned but took his arm anyway as they strolled to the balcony outside for some measure of privacy.

She snagged a saucer from a passing attendant, downing the drink quickly. "Issei, I-"

"Don't." Issei was quick to prevent her saying something either of them would regret.

But like many women he knew, she was stubborn. "Will you really turn me away? This night, the last where my life belongs only to me?"

"Kunou, we both know I won't give you what you want. And I won't apologize for it."

The princess sighed, glaring up at the full moon in the dark sky. "If only I had been five years older…"

"Your age was never the issue, nor the timing at which we met." Issei's voice was unwaveringly firm. "Perhaps in a different life, but not in this one."

"I'm aware," she bitterly snarled. "You promised yourself to those lucky few who hold a place in your heart. Locking me out before I even had a chance."

"Kunou-sama," and this time she started at the intentional honorific, a formality he hadn't often observed. "You're not asking me for one night. You're asking for me to end the man I wish to be and indulge the beast I sometimes am. It wouldn't be what you really want, it'd be nothing more than a lie."

"Is that so wrong!? I'm not asking you to cut the others and your children from your life, I'd never ask that of you. I only want for you to love me too!"

"To me it is. This is your night, your life, hime. But my life ceased to be solely mine years ago. And to protect and care for those I share it with, my answer for you will always be the same."

Kunou turned her gaze to him. Her expression was blank, stoic, but the tell was in her flattened ears and writhing tails. "Damn you, Issei."

"I am sorry. Not for remaining true to myself, but for not warding this off sooner." Issei bowed, a genuine thing and not the prideful mockery he was known for, causing her to gasp and several murmurs from inside to cease in surprise. "To me, you were always the little sister I never had. And I couldn't see you wanted more from me because of it. That is my fault. But I'm telling you now, there won't be any happiness for you if you keep pursuing me in this way."

There were tears in her eyes now. "Issei…" She gasped when he hugged her.

"You're still the same Kunou I care for." He smiled kindly. "She's grown up a bit, but she's still the one who had the courage to sucker-punch a dragon in a desperate search for her mother." That earned him another light slap to the shoulder, though there was no real malice in it. "You'll always be my little sister. And all my family have their place in my heart. I only hope you can understand."

"I… I…Issei..." Kunou tore herself from his embrace and fled.

The dragon didn't watch her leave. Instead, he looked up to the same moon and wondered.

"You seem to have upset her. All her effort, for nothing."

"I don't play with hearts, to me they are terribly fragile but the most precious treasure." Issei looked to the roof, next to the outcropped balcony where a Yokai lay. "Lady Yasaka. You've escaped from your guard again."

"This isn't my party," the older Kyuubi waved away, taking a drink from her cup. "And though the court and your wives have such interesting stories, all I'm doing is retiring."

"Rumor is you'll still be helping her rule for the first decade or two."

"Isn't it a parent's duty to support their children until they've grown." Yasaka elegantly stood and hopped onto the balcony. Dressed in an identical shrine outfit to her daughter, the only difference between them was the 'matured beauty' look she had. That, and the few grey strands in her tails, if one had the keen eye to notice them.

Issei thought to his one-sided argument with Robertina. "It is, especially when they've been a tad foolish."

"Now now, you know she is no fool. But she did dream and hope for more. You can't fault her for that."

"No, I can't." The dragon took the offered saucer and drank. The cool liquid wouldn't do much for him, save for taste. "Like I told her, the fault here was mine."

"Not entirely yours." Yasaka reached to place one hand firmly upon his shoulder. "I was the one who asked for you to watch over her and take care of her in Kuoh. I asked for you and your group to be her guardians and you did that splendidly."

"You wouldn't guess that from tonight."

"You were the only trustworthy man in her life that didn't treat her merely as a child or royalty but as a person. I should have realized she'd fall for you." Yasaka waved away his deprecation. "You're a young father, so you're forgiven for not knowing what happens when daughters and romance are involved. She won't hate you for tonight. But she will need some time, having hopes and dreams dispelled with honest truth is sometime hard to take."

Issei winced at that light jab at the meaning of his name.

"A part of her will still always love you in that way I suppose," Yasaka looked to the moon as well. "But I suppose that's to be expected. Children often still have much growing up to do." She frowned as they detected four armored beings behind them. "I suppose our time together is over."

"You really don't think she'll hate me?"

"She'll be upset, but I don't believe so. Daughters rarely do hold true hate for their truly loving family." With that, the current monarch departed, accompanied by her guards and leaving Issei alone.

It took a few moments before he realized that she may not have been talking solely about Kunou.

"Damn foxes," he chuckled. "Sticking their noses into things that don't concern them."

* * *

Some hours later after the coronation, the trio returned to Kuoh, though this time they flew. Landing on the roof of their home, Kuroka and Koneko exchanged smiles before pulling on their obi and shrugging their kimono off, leaving them on the floor. Wearing nothing but sandals and eager smiles, the cats sauntered off with inviting looks.

He was highly tempted to chase after them immediately. This was a game between them that he didn't mind losing, but before he raced them to the bed, he made one stop.

Instead, he entered through the same entrance but didn't turn to their quarters, instead moving to his daughters' room. Quietly entering, he saw they were nearly all asleep.

He stepped lightly, breath withheld. They wouldn't know he was here unless they were awake and even then only if he wished for them to notice.

The curtains to her four-poster bed were pulled shut, but there was a dim light from the gaps that told him Robertina was still awake. He peeked in and found that Robertina was reading with a flashlight. Not the same short novels Airi would, but a picture book Ravel had given to her, of princesses and dragons. And knights.

"You should be asleep."

"Gah!" The little girl jumped in surprise, he covered her mouth so as to not wake the others. "Papa! You scared me!"

"And if you don't get your rest, your mothers will scare us both," he sat down on the bed, picking up the book. "I suppose this is why you asked for a boyfriend."

"I wanna Knight!" She declared, hands on her tiny hips where she stood. "They're the best boyfriends ever!"

"And didn't I say three hundred years?" He mused as he held the covers back for her to crawl under.

"Don't wanna wait, want one now." She grumpily turned away.

"You'll make papa sad though," Issei frowned. "You want to grow up so fast, but then I won't get to hold you as a knight takes my little bird away."

Robertina pouted but looked back up to him. "Fine, I'll wait a little. But only a little!"

"Thank you, sweetheart." He kissed her forehead before turning off the flashlight. "Now go to sleep, and dream of those princesses and dragons."

He would not mention Knights.

He waited for her breathing to slow and for her to truly sleep until he left, stealthily leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. He himself was sleepy, though he perked up when he remembered he was keeping two women waiting. He then tore through the hallways, intent on what came next. His thoughts of love rejected and boyfriends fell away though one was prominent before fading too.

' _Eh, maybe only thirty years.'_

* * *

Game of Thrones

Fate/Apocrypha

My Hero Academia

Attack on Titan

Seven Deadly Sins

Twin Star Exorcists

Prey

Every Marvel movie released this summer

Work

Wonder Woman

Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron Blooded Orphans

Re-binge of Lord of the Rings: Extended versions

School

Life

Making progress on _HIDragon_ , slowly but surely, but my time and wallet are torn apart by temptation. god help me.


	6. Eternal Honeymoon

Disclaimer: I do not speak Japanese, possess a Sacred Gear, own Highschool DxD, nor make profit from any fan-written work based upon or derived from it.

* * *

"Speech"

' _Thoughts_ '

" **Incantation"**

(' _Albion, mental_ ')

 **(Albion Speaking)**

* * *

 **A companion fic to my main story,** _ **Holy Inferno Dragon.**_ **As such, only the nine women I've explicitly listed as Issei's harem are married to him.**

* * *

 **Future Taking Flight: Eternal Honeymoon**

Let it not be said that when Zeoticus Gremory builds a house, that he builds it without every affordable commodity he could think of. And considering the size of his wealth amassed over millennia, the quantity and quality of said features skyrocketed.

So when a natural hot spring was somehow transplanted beneath the Hyoudou residence to serve as a bath, no one batted an eye.

"Oi, oi, no running, Zen." Issei warned with his eyes shut, lounging as he was in the water already. His silver-haired son pouted but jumped in regardless to join his father and brothers in the lower spring.

The upper section was the women's baths, though open air and wings made the distinction a matter of preference rather than enforced privacy. However, Issei and the mothers of the eldest boys had discussed how to handle the boys growth and, well, how to train and teach them to respect the body of a woman. Separating them in the baths was the first step.

And so, Issei ensured that Ex and Kurenai remained in the lower section to afford the females their privacy. Zen was along for the ride as he wanted to play more with his brothers than his sisters. And as for Shin, Irina doted on him and kept him with her in the heightened area for now.

It was also a chance for the boys to learn about proper bathing etiquette, particularly that of traditional Japanese bath houses. Each male had a towel wrapped around their waist, as a courtesy to each other. The boys didn't quite understand why, young as they were, but Issei thought it best for them to get into the habit.

Unruly behavior, like Zen playing with the rubber ducky on the sides, would not be tolerated.

Managing to keep an ear out for any issue that would come up, Issei settled down against the rocks along the walls and dozed off slightly. Much to the irritation of a few others.

"Look at him, the layabout." Ravel sniffed haughtily. "Bathing is not a time for sleeping about."

"Oh, he's sleeping around, is he?" A voice whispered in her ear, causing the other woman to leap from the spot in surprise. "News to me."

"Akeno!"

"Mah, it's nothing to worry about. In case you didn't hear, Kunou propositioned him at the ceremony last night." Akeno sat down upon the edge, letting her legs soak in the water as she reclined upon the side. "He didn't disappoint us, if that's what you're worrying about."

Ravel pouted, her fists shaking at her sides. "T-that, that has nothing to do with it!" She cried out in exasperation.

"Careful," the Fallen hybrid smiled as she looked over her bare shoulder to the pools below. "If he isn't already listening you may have his attention now."

Ravel managed to take a deep breath before speaking softly. "It's just… gah, this is stupid."

"Does this have to do with the fact that Koneko and Kuroka have yet to join us?"

Akeno certainly had a point. The whole family was here with the exception of the Nekoshou sisters and Xenovia who was gone for business. Their children weren't overly concerned, playing in the shallow end of the respective pools.

The moisture on Ravel's hair and skin began steaming. "Perhaps."

"Oh," Akeno's smile turned into something that the women of the household knew very well. "So then you're upset that he's not performing his husbandly duties to you."

Ravel's hair burst into flame. "T-THAT'S NOT IT AT ALL!"

A hand upon her hip altered the woman to her daughter, Robertina staring up at her in confusion and curiosity. "Mama, what's a husbandly duty?"

Caught between Akeno's deliberate setup and preserving her daughter's innocence, Ravel knelt in the pool to hug her daughter close as she spluttered for a proper, formal interpretation that had nothing to do with what Akeno implied.

The Priestess laughed as the Phoenix tried to console her chick. Ah, in this house one could never be bored. Akeno looked over her shoulder to the men's area only to catch Issei's gaze. Unblinking, her man gave her a look that told her he knew exactly what was going on up there.

Akeno blinked and then nearly fell off the ledge in surprise. In the time it took for her to blink, Issei had traversed the space between his resting place and the vertical wall, holding onto her ledge with nothing but the grip strength of his left arm.

"So Ravel's husband has been lax in his marital duties is it?"

The Fallen laughed musically, causing the dragon to smile. She lowered herself so her breasts were pressed to the cold marble, hiding them from view as she brought her face to his. "Perhaps. She's feeling a it neglected. Ara ara, I can't blame her though. My husband certainly hasn't payed me nearly enough attention." A hand came to trace his jaw and wandered around his neck to grip his hair. "He loves me and my son so, I'll forgive him for loving his other wives and children just as much. And he's worn thin from his duties to keep us all safe, so I can't be angry with him. Still, I have… needs," she purred as she felt Issei expand his aura just enough to excite her.

"Your husband's an idiot then," Issei shrugged.

"He might be, and I love him for it, but you'll have to do for now." Issei took her hand and fell backwards, pulling her off the ledge. His wings expanded to cover them both as they vanished just before they would have hit the water below.

Three boys were the only ones to notice their departure. "Dad really is dumb," Ex noted. "He likes spending time with girls."

"That's my mom," Kurenai interrupted, "but yeah, you're right. Dad is dumb."

* * *

Later that day, a Yamaha YZF-R125 pulled in through the gated entrance and into the turnabout before the front door. The rider kicked the stand, dismounting and removing her helmet. The woman set her helmet atop the bike, which promptly drove itself into a magic circle for storage.

"I'm home!" Xenovia called out as she entered, setting her keys on an entry table. She leisurely kicked off her heeled boots before sliding into a couch. "Ah, that's good."

If someone had told her church-bound teenage self that she would be a go-getter parent in charge of a multinational fashion company, she would have taken Durandal to their necks. Now, she'd break out the Ex-Durandal IV if someone rudely interrupted her rest from that same job.

Of everyone in the household, only Rias, Akeno, and Rossweisse had harder day jobs. Running the Gremory clan and lands meant you couldn't delegate such important tasks, but being a CEO of such a smaller organization like hers meant she could set her own hours and responsibilities. It did help that the only owners she had to please were in bed with her.

"Momma!" Zen leapt over the couch back to butt-slam into her stomach. The elder bluenette gasped at the impact, but she managed to hug her son tightly in response. "You're home!"

"Settle down you," Xenovia tussled her son's hair, hugging him to herself as tight as she could. Ah, the benefits of strong dragonic children. Young as he was, Xen was already tough enough for roughhousing that would discourage several Rooks Xenovia personally knew. "Did you have fun today? And what has Irina told you about running in the halls?"

"Oh, he's had his fun since Irina said not to," said Angel stepped out from the hall leading to the kitchen, a tray of cookies held in one mitted hand. "Go figure for _your_ son to cause so much trouble."

The Ace was simply dressed, a white blouse, long skirt and apron. On Irina's back was a sling that held young Shin. Pressed upright against his mother's back, he was able to look over her right shoulder and babble at everyone, wave his arms about, and little else. The Nephilim waved hello at Xenovia, only to pause as a cookie was held to his gaze which he eagerly nabbed.

Motherhood had been kind to all the women in the Hyoudou household. They hadn't aged really, save for Koneko's growth spurt after she finished her maturation, so they all looked the same as they did in high school. After all, for female Devils and now even Angels, the aging process slowed or stopped early to preserve their already diminished fertility. Their faces and figures might not have changed, but their appearances did.

Irina had taken to tying her hair differently. Rather than twintails, she usually alternated between a single ponytail or letting her hair down. With Shin on her back and his odd habit of pulling hair, today it was tied off to the side and behind her left shoulder. On the other hand, Xenovia had let her hair grow out to shoulder length, though she was rather prone to cutting it herself to its former length. She'd never done away with the single lock of green dye, it being her only acquiescence to using any form of makeup or beauty product in general.

Xenovia sat up to let her longtime friend and sister-wife sit beside her, pushing Xen onto her lap. "Chocolate chip? What's the occasion?"

Irina shrugged as she set the tray down on the table. No coaster or protective pad necessary, everything in the house was heat shielded. "Asia and the kids wanted something baked, but this one," Shin waved obligingly, "wouldn't stop reaching for the sweets. I compromised."

The Knight nodded as she bit down on the wonderful treat. "Hmm. Delicious as always."

"Why, thank youURPP!"

Xenovia, still with a bit of chocolate in her mouth, had leaned over and pulled Irina into a nice long kiss. Xen looked rather bored by the affair and pushed off his mother's lap, toddling elsewhere. Shin cooed at the show. Irina, despite her initial surprise, moaned into the kiss and pulled Xenovia closer by the hips as the chocolate was traded between the two.

With only one man among nine women, eight of which constantly had demonic lust and urges to deal with, it wasn't surprising that when Issei was sleeping with one, the others would sleep with each other. Simple rules set by Rias and Akeno, the first wives, dictated what they could do and couldn't. Issei was to be the only man to ever sleep with, which they all unanimously agreed with long before the rules were made. Obviously, intimate displays up to and including sex had to be consensual, and the only ones with hangups about strictly girl-on-girl action were Asia, Ravel, Rossweisse, and Irina, though each was making progress. Lastly, under no circumstances were they to sleep with other women unless all nine agreed and approved of the choice.

Originally, the last rule was inclusive, 'wives of Issei only' as it were. But situations changed. With Sirzechs still absent, fighting against Trihexa, Grayfia herself kept her composure admirably in public, but she wasn't the same in her private life. All the women agreed, so they decided to help.

Long story made short? Issei had taken the then twelve year old Millicas to a convention in San Diego, while all nine of his wives teamed up with Venelana to provide Grayfia some much needed relief.

The women had made it a regular occurrence. Akeno and Kuroka made sure to record it.

Irina broke off the kiss with a gasp as she ran out of breath. "A little warning next time?"

"No promises," Xenovia smirked. When Shin began complaining, Xenovia reached over and tugged upon the blanket Irina was using as a sling. The boy fell back, only to be caught by the bluenette. "Now now, let's find your siblings to watch over you."

"Xenovia!" Irina looked around frantically. "We can't! Not here where the children can see!"

"Who said anything about here? Why here when we have the private baths?" The Knight ran off with her friend's son in her arms.

The Angel sighed as she headed downstairs. "Only you, and Issei, Akeno, Rias, and Kuroka are so forward." She sweatdropped at the realization, not for the first time, that she lived among some sexually obstinate creatures. She made her way back to the main hallway, untying her apron and hanging it on a hook near the kitchen. Reaching the central atrium that extended from the ground floor to skylight, she spread her wings and flew rather than take the stairs or elevator.

Speaking of wings, there were eight of them and each pure white. Thanks to the enchantments Michael had previously supplied for her personal room, Rossweisse had managed to duplicate and extend that protection from falling. So long as she was on a property owned by any in the harem, she wouldn't fear turning into a Fallen Angel.

Not that it would be a bad thing, Issei and the others made sure to let her know they would love her unconditionally, white wings or black. She appreciated it, but still did her best to remain worthy of being a pure Angel. Yes, in her case it was a misnomer in any sense, especially from a traditional view. But God's blessing was what she wished to keep.

She reached the level containing the main entrance to the private baths. The private baths, not the family bath, these were for adults only. Withdrawing her wings, she landed and saw Xenovia walking towards her from the other side.

The bluenette Knight hadn't changed clothes, she was still in her biker outfit. Much of Xenovia's personal fashion sense was derived from her Exorcist uniform, this suit was just as skintight. Xenovia smiled as she drew closer, pulling the zipper down past her navel to show that she had foregone wearing a bra.

Irina shook her head in amusement and exasperation. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because you know exactly what you're in for," her friend smirked as she grabbed her hand. Xenovia spun, walking backwards to kick the door open as she pulled Irina in with her.

"Ara ara, what a surprise."

Both women spun to see that in the darkened baths, two forms lay intertwined. Issei lay in the water against the edge, Akeno lay upon him.

"Oh, we'll just..." Irina tried to back out, only to cry out as Xenovia pushed her into the water.

"I haven't been satisfied in a week. No abandoning the mission." Xenovia stripped out of her catsuit completely and dove in.

* * *

"Sheesh, after a night with the sisters and then a morning with Akeno, one would think that you'd at least be satisfied," a glowing Irina pulled on a too-big shirt, her previous clothing being shredded completely. "Can you keep your bestial urges to yourself for once?"

Strong arms hugged her from behind and she instinctively relaxed into the warm body. "That's harsh, Irina."

"You ripped my clothes off! With your teeth!" Irina looked up to glare at her husband. "Who does that!?"

"I keep telling you, au natural is recommended when it comes to him," Akeno coyly reminded her as she did her hair in its usual ribbon.

"Indeed," Xenovia chimed in, wearing her birthday suit rather than her biker suit. "Take whatever time with him you can. Clothes only get in the way!"

Both Xenovia and Akeno walked off, still naked, leaving Issei and Irina at the edge of the baths alone. They only had one full set of clothes between them, Irina wearing Issei's shirt while he only wore his usual pants.

Still in his embrace, Irina sighed with exasperation. "I blame you for everything that happened in there."

"Xenovia pushed you in."

 **SLAP!**

"Good God, woman!" Issei rubbed his jaw, before stepping back as the Angel made her displeasure known at taking His name in vain. "Ok, my fault, my fault."

Irina relaxed her arm in mid-swing, then sighed. "You're hopeless," she sighed, closing her eyes. She then squeaked as Issei picked her up bridal-style. "I don't forgive you."

"And here I thought Ravel was the tsundere." He kissed the top of her head, making her blush. "Cmon, let's get you decent." Rather than out her down, he spread his own wings. Using the flexible thumbs, he grabbed the inner walls of the central atrium and climbed several levels, shortly arriving at the master bedroom. Folding his wings to form a tent around them, Issei marched in quickly, closing the doors behind them with the same motion to hide his extra limbs.

The Angel in his arms shook herself free and flounced off to the large walk in closet. After a few minutes debate, she pulled on some shorts and slippers but left his shirt alone. The dragon shamelessly stood still, content to wear pants alone.

Irina returned to him, twirling as she did so which raised an eyebrow. "You're wearing my shirt still. And you wonder why I have trouble keeping myself in check."

"Pervert."

"That hurts, it hurts right here." Issei tapped above his heart but he smiled. He knew they all spoke in jest.

She couldn't quite lie to herself, she was becoming quite the little pervert too. Especially cause of that chest, broad shoulders, toned arms, sculpted abs and…

Her building appreciation for the eye candy faded as she saw one mark on his side, where his low riding pants didn't quite cover his waist. He didn't have many scars anymore, but it was one of the few combat-related marks he still had after years of constant healing. Despite everyone's best efforts, it was still there. It caused the healers in their group no amount of guilt but even more so for her.

She was the one who put it there.

"You know if you keep looking, I'll take it as approval to look back," Issei noted. "And you're more than welcome to touch." He then noticed where she was looking, where she touched. "...Irina, you need to let that go. I have, and so have the others."

The Angel didn't say anything, she opened her arms, and he obliged, trapping her once more in his embrace as they sat down at the bedside.

Issei cherished all the women he married, cherished the long relationships and histories they shared. Each was unique, some were fighters, allies, some former enemies. Irina and Kuroka both still suffered from guilt for the latter from time to time.

"I know what you're going to say, so I'll tell you this, that was then. We live in the now, and I love you, Irina Shidou."

"How? After everything, how?" The woman sagged into his side, unable to tear her eyes away from one mark Ascalon had left on him.

She still had it. She hated that blade, using her Hauteclaire instead at every chance, but Ascalon was still hers. Oh, how she hated it.

On one hand, she wanted to destroy it, the Holy Sword that chose her. It's existence was a threat to her husband, her sister-wives, all their children. But she knew that it was also the first defense she would reach for if an Evil or Fake Dragon were to appear. She also kept it because she trusted no one else to wield it, she would not let it leave her hands only to risk it falling into the hands of one who potentially wished her family ill. So in her possession and with Gabriel's blessing, it remained.

Issei barked with laughter. "Your heart is beautiful, my Angel." He lowered his head and inhaled, savoring her unique scent, the mix of flowers and sunlight. "I consider it a miracle for how we grew close, and it was my choice to love you, to continue to love you." One hand lifted her gaze to his. "Even if Ragnarok comes, even if I grow old and grey, even if your wings turn black as night, I will love you, my darling wife."

The kiss they shared then wasn't like the ones they had in the bath earlier. For one, lust had fueled those. Enhanced by love certainly and even the other way around, but this was different. It spoke only of the love they shared.

All the wives both loved and hated how Issei could be so dense and terrible with words yet turn the world on its head with how well he used them to convey his feelings for them. In the same way, they loved and hated how he perfectly understood their feelings, even if they said nothing at all.

In that moment, Issei was aware of how much he loved her and she him.

In the next moment, he knew she was anxious; she knew they were alone, that they were together on the bed, and that he was already only half-dressed.

She took his right hand in hers. With her thumb, she rubbed one of his other few remaining scars, a dark, angry burn that stretched across his palm and fingers. Not one she caused, but she still felt responsible for it would never truly heal. But that thought fled as he kissed her again, and she brought his hand beneath her appropriated shirt.

She knew she was being selfish, perhaps hypocritical after what she complained about earlier. She didn't care.

Ravel could wait.

* * *

 **AN: Dropped some future knowledge for you all, some world building and tidbits to tide you over while I chug along with** _ **HIDragon**_ **. Hoping to have a chapter out by Halloween.**

 **Poor Ravel. She'll get a turn someday. We also get some Issei/Irina fluffiness that I legit enjoyed writing.**

 **For those of you who've been tearing my works apart in search of clues and conspiracies, I gave you a big freebie if you've been taking notes across all chapters. If you found it, keep it to yourself or message me for confirmation. Till next time.**


	7. Crazy Night, Mellow Day

Disclaimer: I do not speak Japanese, possess a Sacred Gear, own Highschool DxD, nor make profit from any fan-written work based upon or derived from it.

* * *

"Speech"

' _Thoughts_ '

" **Incantation"**

(' _Albion, mental_ ')

 **(Albion Speaking)**

* * *

 **A companion fic to my main story,** _ **Holy Inferno Dragon.**_ **As such, only the nine women I've explicitly listed as Issei's harem are married to him.**

* * *

 **Future Taking Flight: Crazy Night, Mellow Day**

Alcohol is bad. Bad bad bad. Bad bad bad bad bad bad bad…

As Rossweisse begrudgingly began to wake up, she immediately began regretting last night's visit from the Norse faction. As expected, there had been feasting and drinking, song and dance. Her ability to function in two of those was highly dependent on one of the others.

As the resident Valkyrie, she felt somewhat ashamed and quite irritated that only a small amount imbibed would give her the worst of headaches and hangovers. She didn't have Issei's ungodly tolerance or Xenovia's insanely short recovery time. The long running stigma that the Norse were amongst the best brewers and drinkers in the world was a stereotype she didn't live up to. Gods be damned for her being a lightweight. Gods, what she wouldn't give for a…"

"Breakfast in bed, for the lady."

Vibrant blue eyes looked through a curtain of silver hair to see her husband standing at the door of the bed, a tray in his hands.

"Urgh," she moaned, waving her hands towards the tray as best she could.

"You really shouldn't have forced yourself," Issei briefly set the tray down so he could turn his wife over and help her sit up. "If it even affects me, you must have know what it would do to you."

"Hmmm," Rossweisse agreed halfheartedly. Unable to properly sit up, she made do for leaning against the finest example of the male species.

Issei snorted in amusement but allowed it, bringing a piece of toast to her mouth for her. Rossweisse nibbled on the plain bread and mumbled her thanks.

Switching the toast for a cold glass of water, Issei helped to tilt her head back, then set the now-empty glass aside. "Better?"

Rossweisse coughed but nodded. "I'll… I've been better. Just give me a few hours."

The dragon shook his head. "I didn't see everything, but I saw how much you managed to drink. You're not going anywhere."

"Nonsense, I only had…"

"You managed to finish off exactly one tankard of Orin's personal stock."

The Valkyrie paused and furrowed her brow. "I did? I did!"

"Congrats on the personal record, but you need to take it easy." Issei lifted up a spoonful of broth. "Bed rest for the entire day."

Rossweisse frowned at the offending silverware and soup it carried. "I don't need that much rest."

"Really? Pop quiz time, sensei. What were you and your grandmother talking about last night?"

"I, uh…"

"Did you or did you not make a giant ice sculpture because you were competing with Grayfia, who was also severely drunk and taken home by her in-laws."

"That, doesn't sound like…"

"How did Helmwige react when her mother passed out?"

That was a wake-up call if there ever was one. "Is she alright?" Rossweisse asked meekly.

"She'll be fine, worried out of her mind when mama wouldn't wake up and play." Issei brought up another spoonful. "I'll bring her up in a bit, once you're a little more composed."

Rossweisse' face turned red. The pop quiz she could have handled. Turnabout being fair play and all. When she and Issei had first started courting, he was still in high school, she his teacher. Pop quizzes like that had been a defining trait of hers; she often handed them out and had a high causation from any and all instances she grew romantically embarrassed during that time.

Composure was more of a critical embarrassment. In a house full of infantile reptiles and other assorted beings, personal hygiene was always a priority. It was hard to hide any scents from the kids, which was why after most nights the adults bathed to excess.

"I smell like a brewery, don't I?" When Issei didn't answer but only shrugged, Rossweisse buried her face in her hands. "I bathed last night, right?"

"Asia and Ravel helped you, just enough that they couldn't smell anything. But for Kuroka, Koneko, and the kids, you still reek."

Rossweisse then remembered that Issei had the highest sensitivity, and he still came in to help her. "Sorry." Oh Gods, she had kissed him with booze breath.

"Don't be." At her gesture, he sealed away the meal to keep it warm. He then picked her up gently and brought her with him to the connected bath.

He helped her out of the nightgown she wore and gently lowered her into the warm pool before entering himself with barely a ripple.

She raised an eyebrow as she peered at him, still wearing shorts. Noticing her gaze, he shook his head. "Last thing you need right now is a few rounds, I'm leaving them on." When she began to nod off, he jolted her with a brief burst of his aura. "Stay awake, you. This is for your benefit as much as mine."

"So… it's about you then."

"So you don't care?"

"..."

"Thought so."

Issei gently shut the door behind him. After the latch clicked, he turned around and looked down the hall. "Well?"

Eight heads of different color hair poked out from both sides of an intersecting corridor. Then Shin rolled himself out into the middle to look at his father upside down.

"Mama's better? She's not sick?" Helmwige asked, her light eyes glistening.

"Not smelly?" Five girls glared at Ex, Shin following their example. Each of the older three boys was wearing a surgical mask.

"She's doing fine; she's sleeping again but she took a long bath." Issei knelt to pat Helmwige's head, his daughter tilting her head into his touch.

All nine of his kids began to fist pump and cheer until Issei brought a finger to his own lips, "Sshhh."

On cue, they covered their own mouths with both hands. Issei picked up Shin and began to walk down the corridor, away from the bedroom. Eight children fell into two lines, each tiptoeing down the hall to follow. They had to break into a run to keep up at the end, but by then they were far enough away to not wake the Valkyrie by accident.

"So, what to do today?" Issei set his kid down in a high chair before peeking into the pantry. Taking some quality beef jerky out, he tore some strips for the kids gathered around him, all eagerly reaching for the treat.

The kids were just like him in that regard, always hungry. This would tide them over, especially since they weren't all that picky when it came to meat. That quirk they got from him.

"Hide-and-seek!" Helmwige shouted and the others chorused their agreement.

' _Oh, Hell.'_

* * *

The slumbering caretaker twitched as a door slammed open and shut below him. The scaled being blinked awake slowly and turned his head towards the scampering figures below his alcove.

Rassei had grown over the years, now he stood just taller than a horse. When he was finally able to vocally convey his thoughts, Asia had asked him whether or not he wanted to stay and continue to act as a familiar. He liked Asia, seeing her as his only mother figure and had said yes.

He'd kept watch over their homes ever since, moving with them to whatever residence they chose. Before Kurenai was born, he and the master's familiar would trade off on perimeter duty. After Akeno's son was born, he chose to reside in a customized den in and above the nursery. He'd keep a close eye on the hatchlings, watching where and when their parents could not.

The trio running around below him now were hiding. He'd played this game with them before, though he always had to be careful. He too possessed keen senses of smell and hearing and could easily find them. At this time of day, they'd most likely be playing with the Lord.

Not Lord as in God, Lord as in the White Dragon Emperor.

Rassei looked up to him, the closest thing to a father he had, but would not elevate himself above what was proper. So Lord it was.

Kurobara was in her kitten form. Tucking down her ears, she managed to topple headfirst into a colored vase. She fit, unsurprisingly. Cats after all are creatures capable of becoming entirely liquid at times.

Kurenai cannonballed into a toy chest the size of a dumpster. Bits of Lego flew everywhere, the boy would be found easily.

To his amusement, Airi was climbing steadily to his perch. Using the bookcases as a ladder, she managed to pull herself through the round entrance and curl up beneath his wings.

He knew that he shouldn't have favorites, but he couldn't help it. Airi was the daughter of Asia, of course, he'd be closer to her daughter than the other children. He lifted one wing to allow her access, she crawled into the space between his wing and flank.

Not a moment later, the Lord stepped in. Golden eyes looked around and took note of the nursery's state with just a glance. Rather than teach in and pull his son out, he quickly built a solid structure of Lego to act as a lid, trapping Kurenai within. He then peered into the vase only for a black paw to offendedly swipe at his nose.

"Now now, little lady," Issei tipped the vase over and poured the kitten into one hand. "Hitting isn't allowed. We've talked about this."

Kurobara looked decidedly uninterested in anything her father had to say. Which is, she looked like a cat who cared nothing for what her owner wanted.

It was a little amusing to Rassei to watch.

Issei sighed, glaring at the ceiling. "This is too early for teenage rebellion, you're only two!"

Whatever his frustrations, his attention turned to the toy chest Kurenai was in. A swarm of multi-colored Lego robots were steadily dismantling the impromptu lid. When there was a hole big enough, Kurenai jumped out only for Issei to catch his shirt collar.

Issei paused, then turned and strolled out of the nursery, as if nothing had happened and he was simply retrieving two kids. He did nothing about Airi. Rassei was puzzled by this behavior until he found that the little blond one had fallen asleep against his side.

Ah, so he didn't wish to disturb her then. Most the women in the household were notoriously light sleepers, Airi was not the sole exception. Rassei was careful not to shift about as he laid his own head down to rest.

Personally, he'd love nothing more than to join the Lord in battle against the Evil Dragons and Fakes. However, he knew his own limitations and withheld the request, nor did Issei ever embarrass him by asking. For now, he was content here.

* * *

The current head of the Gremory clan sighed as she submerged herself in the bath of the War Room. Not that any combat or actual military strategy was discussed there. It's only entrances were inside the master bedroom of the manor house. Specifically, it connected to the personal walk-in closets each woman had and was painstakingly tuned to keep one certain dragon out. Despite Issei never seeing the inside of the chamber, it was his favorite room too.

"Oh, I needed this," Rias moaned in delight as the warm waters of the bath did their work on her. "Almost perfect."

"Nya, Rias, are you thinking of our man, nya? Careful, if you let the beast in, none of us will leave, nya."

"Tempting, but some things are best left to his imagination," Rias looked over to the eldest Nekoshou in the house.

Kuroka had a saucer in hand, a bottle floating in a bucket beside her. "Well, what say you all, nya? Let him in, nya?

"NAY!"

"Oh well," Kuroka abandoned her usual verbal tic in disappointment.

With Rias' arrival, all nine of the harem were present; each gathered in the luxuriant bath situated in the center of the room. With them sitting against the edges in a circle, they were ordered like so: Rias, Kuroka, Koneko, Ravel, Asia, Akeno, Rossweisse, Irina, and then Xenovia on Rias' other side.

"Well, we're all here," Akeno clapped her hands together. "So, how will we punish him for neglecting us?"

"US! More like ME!" Ravel stood. "You've all bedded him several times in the past week, I'M the one who has been neglected!"

"Oh?" Kuroka took another sip. "I can hear a canary crying about its height."

Ravel cringed, pinned by a non-existent arrow. It had been a shock towards the middle of her second year in high school, the time when Koneko had gone into and woken from her week-long coma as her body's maturation finished. It was also the time where in terms of the harem and the endless competition for Issei's affection, she had become painfully aware that she was now the shortest and her best friend had grown into a woman that could compete with her sister and the older girls in terms of bust.

Kuroka had teased the girl terribly about it, even a decade later it still hurt. Worst of all, Kuroka's body, hers and Koneko's now, were perfect! Ravel had nothing to criticize now!

Koneko laid a hand on Ravel's, pulling her back down into the water. "Don't let her rile you up so. You're not the smallest."

"Ouah! Asia, please, never grow!"

It was a pitiful sight to see Ravel crying into Asia's neck, the only other blond girl sighing with resignation to be the woman with the smallest breasts. She'd grown, but not enough to compete with Ravel or even Koneko's bountiful growth. The gap between her and Ravel was similar to that of Xenovia and Rossweisse now, painfully obvious.

"We're getting off-track," Rossweisse sipped her tea, the last bit of treatment from her night prior's drinking. "For the first time in awhile, we're all together us nine."

"Us nine, our Fellowship of the Wing."

Ravel facefaulted with a splash and caused the bath to steam with excess heat, the others facepalming at Xenovia's terrible pun. Issei was contagious, and as Xenovia had developed her own humor, she had imprinted on his.

"As I was saying," Rossweisse took another sip, both glad and bemoaning that it wasn't anything stronger, "we're all here. And my schedule's free for the next few weeks."

"I've no plans."

"Free for the time being."

There were a round of affirmations that each woman had time available for the next few days, a week at most where they all were free from other responsibilities.

"Can we stop dancing around the subject?" Kuroka took another sip from her saucer, "we just want to tie him down and fuck."

"Must you be so crude?" Irina sighed, though her Halo sprang into existence only to immediately begin flickering.

"I don't wanna hear it from the Angel who went at it for nearly the whole day!" Xenovia shouted standing as she pointed at the only Angel present. "I need to get laid again!"

"Get in line," Kuroka stood, making sure to do so in a way that caused her assets to bounce slightly, if only to showcase how she triumphed over the taller woman. "Shirone won't say it, so I'll say it for both of us, our mating cycle is coming back with a vengeance, nya. We'll be having as much time with him as we can get, nya."

Koneko's face turned red, but she didn't deny it, fidgeting in the water.

"You're not the only one who wants strong kids," Xenovia cracked her knuckles. "If it takes a fight to have them then let's go!"

"Ara ara, this is getting out of hand, ufufu?" Akeno laughed as Kuroka and Xenovia began wrestling in the pool's center. "If we're going this far, then I'll through in my own bid for one on one time with him." The Fallen's absolute superiority in bust making itself known as she drew herself to her full height.

Rossweisse made to stand but failed as she was still recovering. She made do with a few Norse spells prepared and floating around her, while Ravel jumped into the fray, her wings heating the water around her into steam and making it most uncomfortable for the impromptu match.

Koneko got pulled in, then Irina and Asia though Asia did little more than hug onto Irina as little more than a hindrance. But that all paled when a red-haired beauty made her claim.

"It's been two weeks since Ise and I have slept in the same bed," she bemoaned her duties as Gremory clan head, "and twice that since he last slept with me. If anyone deserves a night alone with him, it's me!"

Black flames of destruction erupted along with Lightning, Phoenix Fire, Ki, and Light.

The sex drive of a mature devil plagued most of them. Even Irina got in on the action, if it weren't for the enchantments around their home she would have fallen many times by now. And so, the Hell that was the competition for Issei began once again.

The War Room was like all other rooms, heavily soundproofed. This way, there was no indication to anyone in the master bedroom that there was a war of femininity being raged behind its doors.

Sometime late in the night, the door exiting into Rias' closet opened. The nine women poured out, hurrying to the bed where their dragon ought to be. Though Asia, Irina, and Rossweisse had managed to weather most of it, they and the others all sported light scrapes and scratches. However, all of them shared the hungry look in their eye as they threw the final door open to find…

Nothing. Just a well-made bed, with a note.

Rias managed to cool her both her temper and libido enough to read it. Issei's handwriting was messy as ever, but legible nonetheless.

 _Outnumbered by kids. Majority vote for Disneyland Tokyo. Will be back late tomorrow. Love you_ _ **all**_ _. Will make it up to you_ _ **all**_ _when I get the chance._

The women couldn't help but smile when Rias informed them how 'all' had been underlined and emphasized frantically.

"That man," Ravel sniffed but she couldn't stop smiling. "Who does he think he is to get off so lightly."

"We love him, that's why." Irina. "But really, can he never say no to them?"

"Issei has always been kind and loving," Xenovia declared, hands on her hips. "But since when has he said no to us? Since that's the case, why are we surprised?"

"True," the women echoed dreamily.

Ravel was the second to break out of the collective daydream when someone embraced her from behind and began to fondle her chest. "WHA! KUROKA!"

"Nya, Shirone, I found a pretty bird, nya," Kuroka grinned as Ravel struggled to break free and lean into her embrace at the same time. "Can we make it sing, nya?"

"Sorry, Ravel." Koneko stepped before her sister-wife with an apologetic yet eager look. "Sorry, not sorry."

The Rook tackled the two Bishops onto the bed, pinning them both before lowering her head. Immediately, Ravel started moaning as she found herself once again at the mercy of the Nekoshou mothers.

"I mean really," Irina huffed, turning away. "He's gone and we immediately goooo…!"

Xenovia had lifted her over one shoulder. "DIBS!" She jumped on the bed, taking her prize with her and without disturbing the threesome on her right.

It was a large bed after all.

Rossweisse and Asia shook their heads in amusement, yet still cuddled close together, the older woman's hands wandering.

That left Rias and Akeno to look at one another, smile and then throw themselves into the fray. There was a further benefit to sleeping with each other, beyond the hours and hours of mind-blowing sex. They had gained greater control of sending emotions, feelings to their idiot, absent dragon.

Issei would be absolutely feral by the time they were done.


	8. New Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not speak Japanese, possess a Sacred Gear, own Highschool DxD, nor make profit from any fan-written work based upon or derived from it.

* * *

"Speech"

' _Thoughts_ '

" **Incantation"**

(' _Albion, mental_ ')

 **(Albion Speaking)**

* * *

 **A companion fic to my main story,** _ **Holy Inferno Dragon.**_ **As such, only the nine women I've explicitly listed as Issei's harem are married to him.**

* * *

 **Future Taking Flight: New Arrival**

Though he didn't show it, Issei was quite furious. He managed to school his features, keeping the smile and cheer in place. After all, he and his progeny were at the happiest place on earth, Disneyland.

They were a motley bunch. Dressed casually sure, but that was their only similarity.

Helmwige, Robertina and Zen were wearing the classic mouse-eared hat. Kurobara and Shirayuki had refused, leaving their soft ears exposed instead. But no tails, their mothers had been quite clear about how to behave in the human public. Ears only. Perverts and curious children would test if the tails were real.

Airi, Kurenai, and Ex were hyperactive as usual. And Shin was in the kid-carrier on his back, waving cheerfully at everyone that passed by.

They did attract some unusual looks. After all, only Zen completely resembled him, even if all his sons had most of his facial features the hair and eye color differences made it casually seem as if he was herding a group of kids he wasn't directly related to.

The looks he could deal with. You got used to them after going on several dates with a pre-matured Koneko.

He was annoyed, because of the constant sensations of what had been going on at home, sent to him courtesy of his mates. All night as he watched his kids in the hotel so they'd be the first ones through the gates. And even through the morning, and only just now stopping as they grew tired.

Insatiable succubi, all nine of them. And they called him perverted?

"Papa, are you okay?" Airi pulled at his sleeve worriedly.

She always was the most perceptive, bless her.

"I'll be fine, sweetheart. Now," he raised his voice a little, "where to next?"

"The Teacups!"

"The Bobsleds!"

"Toontow~OW!"

Robertina bopped Zen on the head, and though he chastised her, Issei agreed. For most kids, Toontown was a perfect attraction.

But the accumulated stench infants and excitable children could make made some perceptive humans nauseous, it'd be hell on them.

"Tea Cups it is," Issei smiled at Helmwige, who was quite happy she got her wish. "We'll get to the sleds after lunch."

And there they were. Three or four per garishly colored, larger than life tea cup. Ex, Robertina, and Helmwige in one, Kurenai, Airi and Zen in another, with Issei, the kitten girls and Shin in another.

And away they went.

A few minutes later, Zen pushed a door open as the ride stopped completely, taking two steps then falling face first. "So dizzy!"

His looks, but based on behavior that was Xenovia's son for you.

Issei had Shin back in his carrier, with Kurobara and Shirayuki clinging to his back on either side of their brother as they waited for the world to stop spinning. "Alright, now then, where to~"

He was interrupted by the buzzing phone in his pocket. He took it out and grinned. "How appropriate." He brought it to his ear, "Hyoudou tea parties, where we're mad as a Hatter, how can I~"

His smile fell and his face grew deadly serious. The children hugged his legs as the air around him grew cold.

"We'll be right there, Tsubaki."

* * *

Ravel blinked awake, coming face to breast of another sister-wife. And by the feel, she was sandwiched between her and another.

Then she remembered how she had passed out the night before and smiled. Okay, it wasn't Issei, but eight other women working together were bound to satisfy each other.

Now, how to get up.

She'd been handcuffed sometime during the depravity, with one cuff on her wrist and the other to Asia. And Kuroka was lying on the short chain between them.

' _Argh, move cat!'_

Kuroka stirred sleepily as Ravel began pushing, groping her without shame in the course of moving her. Damn it, Kuroka was too heavy a sleeper! She'd need-

Every woman on the bed, formerly asleep, jolted up and screamed as they were doused with what felt like an Olympic swimming pool's amount of freezing cold water.

That'd work, Ravel groused, but why her!?

"Up and at 'em!" Issei put down a giant barrel. "We're going out!"

Ravel gaped at him but protested as he picked her up as she was. She wasn't alone. Asia and Koneko were together under his left arm while she and Kuroka were bunched together on the right.

Considering he was still fully clothed, and they were still fully nude, it must have seemed as if he were a conquering male bringing women to his bed.

Three problems with that.

First, he had just removed them from his bed.

Second, the Mickey Mouse ears took away from the appearance of a conquering hero.

Third, that serious face contained no trace of lust. And after what had been going on on their end, he should be uncontainable yet he somehow wasn't.

"Tosca's going into labor. Kids are downstairs, we're going now."

Oh.

 _Oh._

And Issei _shifted_ away, reappearing a few neighborhoods away in the foyer of the Kiba residence.

"Issei, we're still naked!" Asia cried out.

He tapped each woman as he set them on their feet, unsealing simple robes onto them directly. "No time, you're needed."

He'd taken the Bishops and the Nekomata sisters. The best healers in their party. Not that the others were any slouches in that department, but they were the best. And Asia was _the undisputed best_ healer in the history of ever.

Nagissa was waiting for them, the young boy getting an unwitting eyeful but was far below the age where such was considered interesting to boys. "Issei-oji, everyone, come!"

The six of them quickly made their way to the main bedroom for the manor. Upon opening the door, they saw Kiba and Tsubaki huddled over the pale form of the little Queen.

Tosca was taking short breaths, despite the urging of Tsubaki, breaths that were lengthened and alleviated as Twilight Healing's bearer began her work.

Ravel used a magic circle to summon Phoenix Tears from the family supply, and the entire bed began to glow a pale bluish white as the sister neko began stabilizing the life force of both mother and unborn child.

Kiba found himself tugged away from the bed by an iron grip. "Let's go!"

On instinct, the young father drew a Holy sword designed to hurt dragons and swung. The dragon caught his arm at the wrist.

"We're in the way. Give them space. Tosca and your kid will be fine, but the last thing they need is you hovering."

Issei understood the anger, the feeling of helplessness. He'd felt it nine times now, possibly more to come in the future. Kiba only had the one so far, but Tsubaki had been in excellent health at the time of birth.

"Distract them, and you put both your wife and child at risk."

Issei knew that a fight would not help them, how the womenfolk hadn't taken notice of the scuffle was beyond him, but he knew them well enough that they'd be booted out soon enough.

So he said the same words Grayfia had said to him when Asia struggled with her own pregnancy.

Kiba quit struggling after a moment before allowing himself to be pulled out of the room, Nagissa with him. Issei shut the doors behind them and guided them outside.

And then promptly teleported the three of them into a forest.

"Where are we?" Nagissa looked around frantically.

"Mount Issei," Issei grunted in annoyance. "I didn't name the place, so don't bother commenting, I've heard it all before."

A hand came up and unsealed a small hatchet. Issei flipped it in his hand before offering it to the four year old.

"Issei." You could taste the disapproval in Kiba's voice.

"Nagissa, you're going to be a big brother. But first, we need to get some wood to boil water."

"How can you think of soup at a time like this!?"

"All babies need boiling water. So get the firewood."

Nagissa didn't seem to buy it but took the implement and started whacking at the nearest dead tree. Kiba turned to Issei with a confused look.

"Hot water."

"Completely necessary."

"Firewood."

"Yep."

"It's midsummer."

A battle axe was unsealed this time.

"I don't want that."

Issei shrugged. "Let your wife and kid freeze then."

"..."

"..."

"Give me the axe."

* * *

Some hours later, Ravel appeared through her own power and gaped.

"Did a logging company come through here?"

Nearly every tree in sight had been cut down, the trunks split and severed, stacked high and the branches and twigs tied into bundles of kindling.

"We must boil water." Nagissa vowed solemnly before continuing his attack on a helpless stump.

When the woman looked at Issei, reclining in a hammock between the only two nearby trees NOT cut down, she sighed. "There are better ways to keep menfolk busy."

"This was sudden, I had to think of something." Issei rolled out of the hammock and took it down.

"This is the best you could come up with?"

"It worked didn't it?"

Ravel sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Let's just go."

There were more people gathered around the bed upon their return. Issei's other wives were all present, with the kids hovering close by. They parted to make room for Kiba and Nagissa as the pair beelined to the new mother and child.

Tosca's white hair was tousled, face streaked in sweat but she looked at the little one wrapped in her arms with the love and joy only a mother could. Kiba embraced her gently before taking a closer look at his youngest.

"Isaiah, it's a girl!" Tosca tried to whisper but couldn't, such was her excitement. "A girl!"

"A girl?" Kiba asked, disbelievingly.

"A girl?" Nagissa cocked his head sideways, confused. He took a light knock to the head as his birth mother scolded him.

"A girl," Tosca nodded. "Yukino Kiba."

Kiba had already looked gobsmacked, now he looked faint. "You… you already named her?"

Tosca squeaked and shuffled awkwardly.

"You were supposed to wait for me…"

"Oops."

Rias looked overjoyed that someone appreciated the name she had given to the Knight, and Tsubaki was equally amused given that she herself had previously overruled any objections that Kiba may have had about Nagissa's name.

Kiba may have had his fun teasing Issei about being outnumbered and outvoted by the women in his life, but turnabout's fair play. Issei got no small amount of satisfaction when Tsubaki and Tosca proved that they as Queens were the true rulers of the household, and Kiba only a Knight.

Tosca offered the baby girl to her husband and any slights he had faded away as the little girl opened her bright blue eyes and reached for him. He reverently received her, holding her close and allowing her little hand to grab his finger and hold tight.

Issei then began to motion to his own family, quietly looking to the door. The women and young ladies understood first, pulling the boys along when they were a little slow.

For his part, Issei patted his brother-in-arms on the shoulder before turning to leave as well, leaving the family alone.

They'd be fine. Ravel wouldn't have gotten them if it wasn't for Asia's golden seal of approval. Even without using Twilight Healing, Asia had worked hard and earned her several doctorates in medical studies and frequently served as an on-call doctor.

Long story, but both Tosca and little Yukino would be fine.

As they teleported back home in a group, Asia, Ravel and the elder Nekoshou began to stretch out their tired limbs in a sleepy manner. Childbirth was a burden not only on the mother, but those supporting her.

"Ah, a nice long bath would be perfect right now," Ravel moaned as her arms stretched above her head. "Let's goOOOO!"

The simple robe she'd worn after the morning and for the rest of the day was torn away and she found herself once more pressed against another wife under the dragon's arm. She and the other healers were back to where they had started their day. Issei's natural wings were out and bent just so that Rias, Akeno, Xenovia and Rossweisse were held above them.

And then there was a tail from his armor, snaking out and coiling itself around Irina.

"Business of the day aside, you all owe me." Eyes widened, the sudden desire to sleep replaced with a hint of fearful apprehension.

They'd thought themselves so clever, taunting the dragon all night.

Well, he was home now.

"We should have seen this coming," Ravel muttered to herself, even as the door to the master bedroom was kicked open.

It would be another sleepless night for the women of the Hyoudou family. But really, none of them were complaining about it.

Most were screaming for more.

* * *

 **AN: Yay, I'm alive.**

 **Been busy with internship (adulting is hard), but as we wind down for the summer and before the start of next semester, I'm gonna try to use newly freed time to write as much as I can everyday. For this and** _ **HIDragon**_ **. There also may or may not be another project in the works.**

 **Until next time!**


	9. Pillow Talk

Disclaimer: I do not speak Japanese, possess a Sacred Gear, own Highschool DxD, nor make profit from any fan-written work based upon or derived from it.

* * *

"Speech"

' _Thoughts_ '

" **Incantation"**

(' _Albion, mental_ ')

 **(Albion Speaking)**

 _Silent, implied message._

* * *

 **A companion fic to my main story,** _ **Holy Inferno Dragon.**_ **As such, only the nine women I've explicitly listed as Issei's harem are married to him.**

* * *

 **Future Taking Flight: Pillow Talk**

In a darkened hallway, four small figures silently darted back and forth, taking cover behind furniture and doorways to remain unseen.

They were doing a terrible job, had there been someone to notice them, but they didn't know that.

"Mickey, come on! Hurry up!"

The youngest of them, with an orange ribbon tied around his head with cutouts for eyes stood in one particular entryway, the open entrance to the kitchen. Ignoring his older brother, the toddling ninja took one step forward into refrigerated paradise. Nine months he may be, but the boys agreed unanimously that Irina's pizza was to die for, even the leftovers. Shin could gnaw and chew on the small-cut pieces his mother reluctantly gave him, but the toddler definitely preferred it to other food. He took another unsteady step.

Only for a crimson-haired, red-bandana-clad boy to grab his wrist and pull him along. "Pizza can wait!"

The two reached the others in the living room, where similar masks of blue and purple were waiting. "What took you so long?" Purple whispered in a voice much louder than acceptable for indoor use.

"Mickey can't take his mind off food," Red huffed. "Now come on, we're almost there."

"We agreed on this together. So who put you in charge? Leo's supposed to be the leader."

"I'm red, which is the leader of every fighting force in cartoons."

A hefty cardboard tube scavenged from a roll of gift wrap bonked Red in a wonderful impression of an actual Bo staff.

"Dad would disagree." Blue nodded agreement, lest he too be bonked. The foam bokken he carried would do precious little if Purple swung at him.

"My mom and grandpa would agree!"

"If anyone should lead its me. I'm the oldest."

"You're not Leo either! And Donnie is supposed to be second-in-command at best!"

"Raf is grumpy and dumb!"

The yellow masked toddler tried to make another crawling play for the kitchen, but Donnie stopped him. "Quiet. You're terrible ninja! We'll be caught past our bedtime!"

That managed to shut the other boy up, and the little procession resumed.

Another two hallways lead into a darkened corridor, seemingly more ominous somehow. The boys had excellent night vision, courtesy of their heritage, but it was still suspenseful, knowing how close they were.

They had yet to even get this close to making the surprise attack work! Their target was truly formidable! To their knowledge, none had bested him in battle yet hundreds lined up for the opportunity. Here, in the shadows, the wannabe ninjas had their chance.

A series of high-pitched wails caused them to freeze. It was outshadowed by a deep roar that caused them to pale.

"RUN!" Ex and Kurenai cried in unison, ripping off their masks as they lead their younger brothers back to the relative safety of their own room, followed by a moaning chorus of the euphoric.

None of them were foolish enough to think they stood a fair chance against their father, that was the point of the late assassination attempt. It had only served to fuel their ambition of beating him to prove their own strength. True, they were small, but as sneaky reptiles armed with traditional weapons of Japan, now had been their best chance to strike!

If anything, they were now both more impressed and terrified. They knew their father fought extensively when he was gone for work. But to come home and fight with one of their mothers late into the night! Sometimes daring to take on more than one at once, or even all nine together!

Every child has an instinctive understanding that their mother is the highest law of the land in the home. None of the Hyoudou children dared to go act out of line. It would irritate many of them, or at the least make mommy Asia upset. So the women of the house ruled undisputedly.

On the other hand, their father stood among the Top Ten strongest beings, the youngest to ever reach that height. Therefore, it stood to reason that their father was the only one who could challenge their mothers' combined strength.

But this late! How strong was he to never exhaust himself in a spar with one of their mothers? Or even against them all!

Making it back to the room first, Kurenai pushed the door open wide enough for his three brothers to slip past. Zen whizzing by, followed closely by Ex, who was pulling Shin along. The eldest then slammed the door shut.

Of course, the rooms were soundproofed. Well, soundproofed to a degree. It took someone of great strength to overcome the passive enchantments, so the other residents were undisturbed as the boys barricaded the door with furniture in such speed and coordination it showed a disturbingly obvious familiarity.

Entrance barred, the four slid underneath the lowest bunk, Shin's. Pulling a large comforter with them, they bundled up, eyes glued to the door as if it kept the worst of horrors at bay.

They fell asleep like that soon after, though not before agreeing they'd try again if they could catch their father at a better time.

* * *

When Kuroka came to, she found herself completely unable to focus at first. After a few minutes, her thoughts came back under control and took stock of where she was.

She was lying on the floor of the master bedroom, atop a heap of cushions and blankets. Normally, she'd be in bed, right?

She looked over and smiled as she remembered. Oh yeah, the bed was in multiple splintered pieces.

From what she knew of the male species, most specimens were simply functioning in the sex department. Shoot once, wait for reload. Now, if Issei was human, that would be in their favor, as she and the others could then without a doubt tease him to the brink each and every time.

But Issei wasn't human. With an insanely short refractory period and stamina for days, the only limits to the amount of love Issei could make was the endurance and libido of his partner.

In that case, what did it make Issei if he could drive a woman wild with little deaths all night? Times nine willing women? All the while, in a sexual frenzy?

A super-pervert, she decided. Issei was a super-pervert.

Ok, they may have pushed him a bit far with the orgy of the previous night.

She couldn't move her legs and there was a warm, throbbing feeling between them. More proof that Issei had trouble holding himself back when sufficiently provoked. Or aroused.

She could move her arms and head just fine, but only her tails responded when she tried anything below the waist. Go figure.

As the black cat looked around, she saw her sister wives in similar states, if not different positions.

Rossweisse lay within the ruins of the bed. She'd been the first and last woman on it, Issei breaking the Rook through it with the force of their coupling.

Akeno was tied up in some rope, unconscious and restrained beside the ruined bed. Issei didn't entertain her Sadistic side _at all,_ and he wasn't really into being an S himself, but he really got into _shibari._ Go figure.

Rias and Asia lay together, just as Shirone was next to her, all still insensate.

Ravel was in the center of all this. Issei had given her the special attention she'd been craving. Of course, being a Phenex, she was probably in the best shape of them all at the moment. Which was also quite unfair.

She got to heal naturally, and the taste of even a bit of her arousal put commercial aphrodisiacs to shame. How was that fair given that Issei had only been driven further into his frenzy?

Pushing herself into a sitting position, she stretched her arms over her head before tilting forwards. Resigned to crawling, she slowly began the long trek to the bath. Besides the luxury it provided, it was enchanted heavily, it'd be a boon to her own recovery.

She yelped when a warm, scaly snout prodded her rear. Looking over her shoulder, she glared at the elongated head of her currently reptilian husband.

"You enjoy this too much," she accused him, forgoing her usual verbal tic in frustration.

Golden eyes twinkled in amusement.

"Well don't just sit there, help me to the springs!"

Several meters of neck uncoiled and the snout of the dragon gently scooped under her midsection before upturning, balancing her across the bridge of the nose.

' _Ok, not really what I wanted,'_ the black cat complained. Since she was practically bent over his face, it gave her perfect opportunity to glare into the eye visible to her. She stuck out her tongue at him for good measure.

Kuroka then shrieked, as a hot forked tongue lightly flicked her leg. He could stick out his tongue too; turnabout's fair play it seems.

From her position, she now caught sight of Xenovia and Irina, both women curled against a foreleg and clutching it dearly. They'd been the last to pair with him, he must've transformed after they fell asleep.

None of them were foolish or ambitious enough to think they could couple with Issei in full dragon form.

The entryway from bedroom to bath was wide enough for Issei to snake his head in while wearing his current appearance, his head tilting to let Kuroka gently slide into the warm water.

She sighed happily as she settled in the shallow end, tails twitching back and forth in relief. The massive head lowered into the pool, causing the water level to rise to just below her neck. Flecks of light gleamed off the silver scales, casting stars upon every solid surface.

"This, is entirely your fault, nya." Kuroka waves at herself as she referred to her condition.

Like a crocodile partially submerged, the golden eye blinked once. _No,_ it seemed to say.

Memories of the night previous filtered back. "Alright, we may have gone a little far, nya. I'm still not sorry, nya."

The eye blinked again. _Naturally._

Kuroka looked at him and shook her head. "Can you be a little less scaly for a few minutes please?"

The eye widened a little at the change in tone before the head and neck lifted entirely and retreated from the room. A few minutes passed before Issei strolled in, presumably after taking Irina and Xenovia and moving them to a more comfortable position.

Kuroka wolf-whistled at the sight of him; he was just as naked as her, and she would always enjoy the sight of him as much he did of her.

Smiling, the demidrake stepped in beside her, scooping her to him with one arm around her hip. "And what did you want to talk about?"

"Us, all of us," she kissed the underside of his jaw. "...future us's."

He returned the kiss, on her lips this time. "Your mating cycle."

"Yeah," she slumped against him. "Me and Shirone both. And I'm not sure we can delay it again."

"Well, are we ready for another two bundles of joy?"

It was a valid question. So far, with the exception of Zen, most of the pregnancies of the Hyoudou household had been wonderful surprises though not intended.

It had actually been a rather entertaining affair. After a long night celebrating Issei's birthday, he had simply not woken for a week. The women had part celebrated being actually able to exhaust him and part panicked, since one night's activities had never done so before.

After exhausting all medical and mystical reasons for why Issei was sleeping despite being physically sound, they'd examined themselves. When Akeno's charm showed that she was then expecting, they'd celebrated again.

When Issei woke up, he woke up to Akeno kissing the life out of him before telling him the good news.

He fainted in shock, doing the male species proud, but that time he was out for a scant few minutes and then overjoyed as the rest of them.

Kurenai's birth had been a sign Issei had both fully matured _and_ could freely give the entirety of the energy needed to safely conceive another dragon. And that started an era where any sexual exhaustion in Issei was followed with a myriad of individual check ups. Of course, Issei matched it with increased control over himself, but happy accidents did occur.

Impatient for her turn, Xenovia had taken the more direct route, blocking off the week in her schedule just before her birthday for a short vacation for the two of them. Sure, there were other things in the itinerary but Xenovia treated it like a second honeymoon. They came back to Kuoh for her birthday celebration, where she proudly announced that she was expecting. Well, she dragged him back unconscious and drained, rope tied around his ankle as she hauled him along.

How Issei got Kuroka and Koneko both pregnant at roughly the same time previously, no one was quite sure. And here was the request, for an intentional repeat performance.

"Are we ready?" He repeated.

Kuroka burrowed her head beneath his. "I'm not sure yet."

"This is something that deserves some more consideration, and Shirone's input too," he gently squeezed her. "And I'd prefer Yuuki and Kuro to be a little older before they become older sisters again. But if one of us isn't sure, then that's that."

"Says the man with currently nine brats running around, nya."

He gently nibbled on her ear, causing her to squirm. "I'm only half the equation here. Xenovia still wants more too, you know."

"Ah, right, nya. Three boys and two girls, nya, wasn't it?"

As expected, Xenovia had been quite clear even back in highschool how many children she wanted and of each sex.

"I will try and defer the next efforts to the two of you, if that's what we agree on. What we all agree on."

Ah, the disclaimer that seven other wives needed to sign off on another intentional procreation effort. There'd be no more of Xenovia's antics, especially since they'd all immediately wanted more at the time.

"We'll see, nya." Kuroka's eyes closed as she snuggled close to her personal heater. She dozed off against him in the water before bolting upright. "You're not just saying this cause one of the others~"

"No one here is pregnant tonight," he pulled her back in amusement.

"Didn't seem like you weren't giving it your best, nya."

And so, Cat and Dragon fell asleep together in the darkened pool. Alone together, with talk of children on their minds and in their dreams.

Completely unaware of the terrified hatchlings still wide-awake and quivering in fear a few doors down.

* * *

 **Progress for HIDragon is slow, but steady. Provided my muse survives both daily life and the deranged antics of my fellow writers and peers on Discord, I hope to have something concrete by Halloween. Assuming all goes well. Hopefully. Maybe. My muse is in need of both a cheerleading squad and an exorcism.**

 **Praying might go a long way. Reviews might too.**

 **Till next time!**


End file.
